Naruto Shippuden and the Rise of the 'Guardian' Keys
by W.I.T.C.H.-and-Naruto-Gurl
Summary: Full summary inside. T for some blood and maybe some deaths (wink, wink). Is better than it sounds. A Naruto/W.I.T.C.H./Kingdom Hearts Crossover. Maybe a little Teen Titans in it eventually. Don't like any of these things... THEN DON'T READ IT! Pic by Chulala Takes place right after Shippuden!
1. Team Names, Prophecy, and Golden Portals

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, W.I.T.C.H., Kingdom Hearts, or Teen Titans. I do own the story and my OC Bianca, however. No one go using her without permission now, or I'll send the mob after you! . Anyway, enjoy._

**_Long ago, all the world was connected and a warm light covered it. The people all loved the light, and at length, began to fight for it. Darkness was born in the people's hearts. The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light, and before long it had spread far and the world disappeared into the darkness. However, inside the hearts of children, there is still a small spark of light. Gathering the fragments of light, the children remade the world. However, the world that was created is not all connected, and is made of many small pieces. But very soon those pieces of light began to be corrupted by the darkness again. To save the future of all worlds, The 5 nymphs created Kandrakar, a mighty fortress to watch over the balance between light and darkness. To make sure the balance was kept in line the nymphs found 10 young maidens and 8 young men to help them fight for balance. That was the birth of the guardians and regents of all worlds. For a time, the worlds were kept safe and the role of guardians and regents passed from generation to generation. One generation however, the regents, lead by the guardian of darkness, betrayed their fellow guardians, believing that they could harness the power of darkness more than light. The remaining 9 guardians were still loyal to the light were forced to restrain them, but it not only lead to defeating the regents and dark guardian, but the guardians of light, time, sound, and void all fell as well. Vowing to never have history repeat itself, the remaining guardians locked away the powers of the fallen inside kingdom hearts within the deepest part in the deepest corridor on Kandrakar, until the day that they would be needed once again. This caused the forging of a mighty weapon as well; Kingdom Heart's protector: the X-blade._**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_Telepathy_**

Chapter 1: New Team Names, the Prophecy, and the Golden Portal.

It had been 2 years since team W.I.T.C.H. and the regents of Earth had defeated Nerissa and Cedric in their big mega battle, and believe it or not, all of them were still trying to recover from it. 17-year-old Wilhelmina Vandom, the redhead keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, groggily awoke as the phone rang. She flung her hand around until she gripped the phone.

_'Who in their right mind is calling me during a school week right after Halloween, when I need my precious sleep?! Especially after being forced to take Irma's brother Chris trick or treating with her!'_ she sleepily thought. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Hey Will, it's Peter Cook," The 20 year old's voice replied.

Right after the mega battle all the team W.I.T.C.H members decided to tell someone about their true identities. The ones they chose were: Martin Tubbs, Nigel Ashcroft, Peter Cook, Alchemy Faust, and Eric Lyndon. They told them the whole truth; about them being guardians, the universe's history, all about their adventures, and, with permission from Elyon and the Oracle, took them to Meridian and Kandrakar. Surprisingly, after processing everything, all 5 of them were fine with them being fairies.

Soon after, however, Caleb told the guardians that if these guys now knew the truth, they could very likely be in more danger than before. So for the last 2 years everyday after school, and during summer at the same time, taking weekends off, all 5 of them would meet Caleb and Matthew, in front of Matthew's house, to practice combat. All of them caught on quickly and were now just about as good as both of them.

However, the strangest thing that happened was probably when their 5 friends, along with Caleb, Matthew, Aldarn, and Drake, got connected to their telepathic link.

"What is it?" Will mumbled, still tired.

"I think you better make an astral drop and get over to the Dragon A.S.A.P," The fire guardian's brother said.

"Why, is something wrong?" Will asked now fully awake.

"Don't know, my sister just told me to get up and call everyone because the Oracle just contacted her, something about new elements being discovered and new teammates," he explained.

"Really?" replied Will, stroking her chin, "Alright call the others and tell Taranee I'm on my way!"

"On it!" he said, before hanging up again.

"Will, are you okay?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Fine mom," Will called back.

Will quickly got dressed and held out the heart to make the astral drop. She wrote down a very detailed list for the drop, transformed and flew out the window to meet her friends.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_**

Five minutes later she met all 11 of her friends in the alley behind the Sliver Dragon. She was surprised to see Aldarn and Drake there as well.

"Taranee said the oracle wanted to see both of us as well," explained Drake. Will nodded.

"Cool human form Aldarn!" said Hay Lin, giving Aldarn the thumbs up.

"Thanks," he smiled back; his human form had jet black hair, blue eyes, and olive skin. His ears were still a bit pointed, but not as pointed as his Meridian form.

"So Taranee?" asked Nigel, absent-mindedly scratching his neck. "What's this about getting new teammates?"

"Don't know, he didn't give me details, he contacted me with my telepathy last night and just told me that 13 new elements have evolved and that we were getting new teammates, so he told me to get all of you and meet him on Kandrakar as soon as possible today." she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"13 new elements to nature or the periodic table?" asked Irma, getting a slap in the head from Cornelia.

"Obviously nature Irma! Scientists are in charge of the periodic table!" said Cornelia.

"Guys, can't you be nice to each other please?" asked Alchemy, separating them.

"Anyway," said Matthew, "let's go see these new teammates of ours, shall we?" he asked. He then quickly transformed into Shagon. "Let's go already Will!" he said turning to Will.

"I am never going to get used to you doing that!" said Eric, pointing at Matthew.

"Alright," said Will, holding out the heart, "let's go!" With that said all of the walked through the fold.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_**

Soon all 14 friends were at the steps of Kandrakar. The oracle was there, waiting for them, behind him were 4 of people with cloaks and hoods over their heads. The cloaks were different color on each person which was dark blue, yellow, indigo, and violet.

**_They must be our new teammates_** said Hay Lin excitedly.

**_Maybe, but there are 4 of them, didn't he say 13 new elements were discovered?_** asked Martin, cocking his head to the side.

**_He did, so why are there only 13 of them?_** asked Caleb, giving a confused look.

**_Beats me! Maybe they just aren't as eager as we thought when they wanted to meet the all powerful guardians of the infinite dimensions!_**laughed Irma.

**_We heard that,_** said a monotone, female voice.

All 14 of the friends suddenly straightened and looked at the hooded people. Their eyes fell on the one wearing the dark blue cloak and hood. They could only see her eyes and some of her pale skin, but from the expression on her face, they could tell that she was the one that spoke.

"Guardians and friends," said the Oracle, smiling, "I see that Taranee has already filled you in on the situation. As you already know, yesterday 13 new aura mirrors appeared here on Kandrakar, which means that 13 new elements have been evolved in nature. Follow me, I will show you." The oracle turned and walked away, the 4 cloaked girls went with him, followed by team W.I.T.C.H. and the others.

Soon everyone was in the aura mirror room, said hello to Luba, keeper of the aura mirrors, and were now staring at the 13 new mirrors that had been added to the spinning circle. They were maroon, black, white, silver, brown, turquoise, bronze, gold, orange, yellow, dark blue, indigo, and violet.

"So these are the new aura mirrors?" asked Martin, turning to Luba.

"Yes, they are," Luba replied.

"Okay, we see the mirrors, but what are the new elements? And why are their only 4 new girls her, shouldn't there be 13?" asked Matthew, looking at the oracle.

"You will see the other 9 members very soon, and the new elements are: Ice, Lava, Sun, Moon, Stars, Crystals, Storms, Spirit, Darkness, Light, Time, Sound, and, probably the most dangerous out of all of them, Void" he replied, with a serious tone.

"Those are elements?" asked Taranee, looking confused, "I didn't know that Void could be an element."

"Anyway, I think it is time you met your new teammates," said Halinor, nodding toward the girls in the cloaks.

"Alright let's go!" said Martin, very excitedly.

The oracle led them all out of the room, Luba, Halinor, and the rest of the Kandrakar council following. They were now at the center of Kandrakar, and the 4-cloaked girls were standing in front of the oracle.

"First, I will introduce the _guardian_ that you haven't seen yet… Alchemy, come forward please." He nodded at the red head.

Alchemy looked shocked and confused, but reluctantly stepped forward. "Alchemy Faust, you have been chosen to be the 1st ever guardian... Of Sound." he said.

The heart of Kandrakar appeared in his hand and a small orange bulb flew out and landed in Alchemy's chest, encasing her in orange light. When the light died down, Alchemy was standing in combat boots, green and turquoise striped tights, a turquoise, knee length skirt, and a tank top style pink shirt.

"Holy, Crap!" she cried, as she examined her appearance and fluttered her new wings.

"Wow, Alchemy," said Cornelia, staring at her, "that guardian makeover suits you!"

"Thanks! This is awesome!" she cried as ran over to her friends and hugged them.

"Welcome to the family!" Will grinned, nudging Alchemy in the arm.

After everyone had calmed down, the Oracle continued. "Guardians, you are probably all very familiar with the one I chose to be the Light guardian," he said, as the girl in the yellow cloak stepped forward. She removed her hood and everyone did a double take.

"Queen Elyon?!" asked Caleb, in utter shock, with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey guys!" Elyon waved, but before anyone could ask any more questions, a yellow orb flew from the heart and hit Elyon in the chest, covering her in yellowy-gold light. When it dispersed Elyon was wearing royal high heels, the same leggings, a long pink skirt with small ruffles that led down to her ankles, and a long sleeved turquoise top with a small gem attached at the front at the top, that everyone recognized as her necklace crystal. It also left a circular opening just under it right in the middle of her chest.

Everyone was speechless, until Nigel spoke up, "Wait, but aren't you the queen of Meridian? Won't this complicate the situation of that a bit."

"Being queen will be the other half of my life, I'll just have my parents or the elders take over when the call for duty comes," she explains, "but, on the bright side now we can hang out a little bit more."

"Yeah, I guess we can," said Eric and Cornelia semi-unison.

"Now for the ones that you haven't met yet," said the oracle, he motioned for the indigo-cloaked girl to step forward. When she removed her hood, they saw that she had waist length red, blonde, and brown hair up in a side pony tail and the weirdest colored eyes they had ever seen; they were maroon, violet, cerulean, hazel and gold.

"This," said the oracle, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, "is Bianca Corantijn, she's a nymph from the world called Mayall."

"Wow! I've heard about these guys," Drake, pointing at Bianca, "we've had to go up against these guys a few times when both our worlds were still enemies."

"Yeah, that's right," said Bianca, "my kind used to hate Meridians because of Phobo's cruelty, but thanks to the guardians and Elyon there is once again peace."

An indigo bulb flew out of the heart, encasing her in indigo light. When it was done, Bianca was purple boots and the same tights as the others, only they had holes and rips in them. She had a long turquoise skirt that was tied with a loose purple string like Hay Lin's, she also had a purple short sleeved shirt with a turquoise strap attaching it to the right side of her waist to hold it together. There were also rips on the left side where the shirt dipped down.

"Wow, going rebel with the guardian look I see," said Elyon, giving Bianca a thumb's up.

"Just my style," she said, after a quick examination. She then joined the other guardians so that the Oracle could introduce the last 2 new girls.

"Now I believe you will recognize the guardian that has been chosen for time." He motioned for the one in the violet cloak forward.

"Long time no see guys," she said before removing her hood. The girl had short purple hair and cat-like eyes. The guardians recognized that face anywhere!

"ORUBE!" they all squealed, overjoyed that their Basiliade friend would be joining them once again. The heart glowed and a violet bulb flew out and hit Orube. When the violet light show was done, Orube was wearing a turquoise top with one sleeve down her right arm and no sleeve on the left, but did have a pink armband on her left wrist. Her pink skirt was pixie like, with the same tights and knee high, high heeled boots. She also had a light pink facemask on.

"I'm looking forward to working with you with you guys again!" she said smiling. All the guardians couldn't wait to catch up with their friend.

Peter had to use all of his power to not gape like an idiot at Orube. He had to admit she looked hot in her guardian form. _'Maybe I'll ask her on a date!'_ he thought, _'Where did that come!'_ he asked himself in a shocked tone.

"And finally, this is Rachel Roth, but you might know her by her code name: Raven, from the world of Azarath." The girl in the dark blue robe stepped forward and removed her hood to reveal purple hair, purple eyes, pale skin, a chakra crystal on her forehead, and an ever-present frown on her face.

"She is to be a member of-" the oracle explained, but was cut short by a couple of squeals from the crowd.

"THE TEEN TITANS!" cried Alchemy and Nigel in unison.

Raven looked shocked, "How did you?" she asked, "I made sure to keep my head blank right there," she said, glaring at Taranee.

"It's not like that!" exclaimed Irma, "All of us know you from that old TV show! Your powers on there are awesome!"

"Oh, you mean that old, rust-bucket of a show," Raven asked, with understanding in her eyes, "A whole lot of that stuff is completely made up. Yes, Terra did turn to stone to save all of us after her betrayal, I was also able to bring her back with one of my spell after we defeated my dad, and I did indeed help to bring down the Brotherhood of Evil. But, those are like the only accurate things that actually happened, most of the other stuff was simply out of people's heads," she said with a bit of disgust in her voice.

Before anyone could say anything else, a dark blue bulb flew out of the heart, and Raven was bathed in dark blue light. When it cleared she was wearing a turquoise leotard, with pink string around it. She had on a long pink cuff on her right wrist and a shorter pink cuff on her left wrist. She also had on a purple cloak, the same color as her ankle high boots she was wearing.

"Blue's still my favorite color, but I think I can roll with this," she said, after looking herself over.

"I think it suits you," said Aldarn, smiling at the young Azarathain.

"Wait," said Orube, "won't this complicate your status with the Teen Titans?"

"Like Elyon I will only be with the Titans when it is absolutely necessary, so I'll mostly be with you guys. Robin can just beep me on my tracker. Plus, now that Terra's back she can fill in my place when I'm not around." Raven explained, crossing her arms, but then smiled and looked at the oracle, "Besides can't just turn down an offer from an old friend of mine now could I?"

(Flashback)

It was around 1:00 a.m. and Raven was asleep in her room. She was having a peaceful sleep without dreams or nightmares, her favorite type of sleep. Suddenly her head filled with a dream of her flying through the air and approaching a fortress-like temple that was within the clouds. She'd been to and seen many places in her life and this just so happened to be one of them.

_'Kandrakar? What in the world am I doing flying around here?'_ Raven landed on the steps of the ancient fortress and was surprised to be greeted by Halinor.

"Hello Raven," she said, smiling. Raven nodded before she continued, "The oracle would like to see you." Raven followed Halinor to the center of Kandrakar where the oracle and Tibor were having a discussion. When they saw Raven with Halinor they smiled and gestured them to come closer.

"Raven, it has been a while," said the oracle smiling.

"8 years, 6 months, 23 days, 2 hours, and 14 minutes to be exact." said Raven, putting her hands on her hips, "and what do I own the pleasure of being summoned here?"

"I have called you here to make you an offer," explained the oracle, suddenly getting a serious look on his face.

"What type of offer?" asked Raven, suddenly interested.

"It would seem that just a few hours ago, 5 new aurameres appeared in the chamber of the aurameres," explained Tibor.

Raven stood there in a daze for about 10 seconds, before shaking her head back and forth to refocus, "5 new aurameres? That means that 5 new elements have evolved right?" she asked the oracle with a look of shock on her face.

"Yes, the elements are darkness, light, time, sound, and void." said the oracle, "which brings me to why you were called... I would like you to become the guardian over void. Your concentration on keeping your powers in check should be able to help with keeping this one in check as well, that's why I have chosen you."

Raven blinked a couple times to process what she had just been told. She had never told anyone, not even the Titans, but before she had come to Earth, her mother used to tell her stories and legends about the _Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions_ and all their responsibilities and challenges that they had faced from generation to generation. Ever since she was young, even now, Raven had secretly wished that she could become a guardian someday; that it could perhaps it could free her from the clutches of her evil demonic father, Trigon the Terrible. Now she finally had the chance. She gazed at the oracle with a look of surprise and slight excitement!

Raven smiled her small secret smile, "I would be most honored to become the guardian of void," she said as she started shedding tears of joy.

The Oracle smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder, and used the other to lift her chin and wipe the tears away. "Very well... Raven, Guardian of Void, I will see you tomorrow morning here with the rest of the guardians." Raven nodded her head, before turning and flying off into Kandrakars cerulean blue sky.

Raven woke with a start and looked out her window, the sun was just peaking over the sky. She then glanced at her clock,_ 5:55 a.m._ Seeing she couldn't go back to sleep Raven got dressed and flew up the roof of Teen Titan Tower. She was surprised to see Robin there.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Raven as she approached Robin, who turned and smiled.

"Yeah, I love sunrises!" he exclaimed, "this one probably tops my list today!"

"You always so cheery this early?" Raven asked.

"Pretty much... looks like it's going to be a beautiful day today!"

"...Yeah, I guess it will be." she said smiling, "Hungry?"

An hour later, there were about 25 pancakes, 20 sunny-side up eggs, and 30 pieces of bacon, both tofu and real, on the table as Raven took a spatula and flipped 5 more pancakes, with Robin's help to catch them. Ever since she had tried to cook for her friends on their 'last day on Earth' she had gotten cooking lessons and tips from Cyborg. Now she could make pancakes, eggs, and bacon all by herself, and get it right too. As Robin caught the last pancake, the Teen Titans, Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy all filed into the room. Raven looked up as she put the last plate of pancakes on the table.

"Morning," she greeted with a small smile, "Your guy's favorite, pancakes, eggs, sunny-side up, and bacon, tofu bacon for you Beast Boy."

Everyone looked in awe at the table spreading. "Uh... thanks?" asked Beast Boy, looking at Raven like she had grown an extra head.

"What is the occasion?" asked Starfire and Terra in unison,**_ "JINX!"_**

Raven's smile got wider, which only seemed to freak the Titans out, "Go ahead and sit down, I've got some amazing news!"

Seeing that Raven's attitude was a lot different from their 'last day on Earth,' they all gave Raven a small smile and took a seat, immediately reaching for the food. After about 5 minutes of eating, Cyborg spoke.

_"Sop Rafen,"_ asked Cyborg, through a mouthful of eggs and bacon, he swallowed before continuing, "what's this 'amazing news' you want to tell us?"

Raven got another helping for herself of a couple pancakes with eggs on top and bacon on the side, "Okay, guys. So last night, I had a dream," When Raven said that, everyone tensed up; usually when Raven had dreams it told of bad things to come. Raven sweat-dropped, "Not that type of dream!" she growled, smacking herself in the head, causing everyone to relax.

"Alright, continue," said Beast Boy chewing on some tofu bacon.

"So, I had a dream last night, remember when I told you about the world called _Kandrakar?_" Upon saying this, Starfire's eyes lit up.

"You mean the center of all universes? The everything that is good's source of life?" she asked hovering in her chair a little bit.

"Yep, anyway, the oracle summoned me there in my sleep and made me an offer, and I took it!"

"What type of offer?" asked Robin, with a little bit of excitement and interest in his voice.

Raven took a bite of food before continuing, "Apparently, 5 new aurameres appeared on Kandrakar last night," she explained, "and the reason that the oracle summoned me is because he wants me to be one of the new guardians, The Guardian of Void!"

There was a short pause as the Titans processed what Raven told them. Starfire reacted first with a big shriek of happiness, leaping out of her chair, and circling the room before settling down again. "RAVEN! This is of the most biggest of all newes! Being selected of a Guardian of Infinite Dimensions is of one of the HONORS OF HIGHEST!"

"Wow! This IS very big news Rae Rae!" cried Terra, hugging her, which caused Raven to cringe sense she wasn't used to it.

"When do you leave?" asked Cyborg.

"WHAT! SHE'S LEAVING!?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven glared at Beast Boy, "Of course I'm leaving, idiot. Kandrakar isn't a hop, skip, and jump away. And to answer your question Cyborg, right after breakfast, everything I need's already packed."

"Raven, give me your T-communicator for a second," said Robin, holding out his hand. Raven clipped it off her cloak and gave it to Robin who opened it up and put what looked like an extra piece of technology in it. "I added a tracking device and a special beeper to it in case you need to call **_us_** for help," he explained as he handed it back to her, "and the tracking device will help us find the world you are on and where on the world you and the others are on. We'll always have your back, remember that. Okay?"

"Thanks guys. And don't worry, I promise I'll come back to visit. I'll bring the girls with me too."

"Sounds fun," said Terra, smiling.

After another 10 minutes of eating and cleaning up, Raven and the other Titans went to her room to bid her farewell. "I guess I'll see you around!" she said as she took down 5 candles and put them in a circle with a ring of sand around as well. She sat down and started to chant: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Kandrakar...Kandrakar, KANDRAKAR!" Suddenly a blueish golden light poured from the ring of sand and formed into a cylindrical barrier that reached all the way to the ceiling of her room, opening a swirling vortex-portal. Raven was sucked into it and disappeared.

"I'll miss the seeing of her everyday," moped Starfire.

"We all will," said Robin, putting a hand on her shoulder. But the moment was ruined when the T-communicator went off. "LET'S GO TITANS!" shouted Robin as they bolted out of the room.

(End Flashback)

"Lord Oracle," said Drake, "if all you wanted to do was introduce new teammates to the guardians, why are we here? And why were there only 5 new guardians instead of 13?"

"I have called you boys here today because you are all going to gain a new status, all of you are going to become the_ Regents of the Infinite Dimesions_. With the powers of Storms, Ice, Lava, Spirit, Crystals, Suns, Stars, and Moons." To prove it, 8 orbs of light flew from the heart, and seconds later, the boys all had bird like wings, each of different color, and were also wearing armor, a different color each. Matthew had received the power of storms and pure black wings with black armor, Drake had the moon, and his wings were an off white color with brown stripes and tan specks with silver armor, Eric's power was crystals and his wings were also pitch black but his turned purple in the light with bronze armor, Martin got ice and his wings were pure white with grey armor, Caleb got spirit and his wings were a tawny colored with white armor, Aldarn got the sun and his wings were brown with white specks like an owl's with gold armor, Nigel received the power of stars and his wings were white with black specks like a snowy owl's with turquoise armor, and finally Peter got lava and his wings were a goldish brown in color and got darker the closer they got to his back with copper armor.

The boys and girls all started to admire the way that the boys now looked, until a thought passed Orube's mind.

"Lord Oracle?" Orube asked, adjusting her skirt, "This is great getting being new teammates and all, but something tells me there is another reason you called us all here."

The Oracle's smile vanished and soon became serious, "I'm afraid you're correct Orube," he said. "I sense that there is trouble coming,"

"What type of trouble," asked Drake in a serious tone.

Before any of the council members could answer the sound of footsteps echoed the hall. The council guardians and regents looked around with wide eyes trying to locate it. The walking then stopped, only leaving the group more confused and anxious. Suddenly a nicely crafted door appeared in front of them, surprising all of them and a young woman around her mid-twenties walked out. The Oracle and Council gasped as puzzled looks appeared on the guardians and regents faces. The woman turned left and approached a platform before turning around to face all of them. The original guardians, Elyon, Caleb, Matthew, Aldarn, and Drake gasped and got into battle position.

Irma was the first to freak out. **"MIRANDA!? HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR CELL!?"** then her expression turned from frightened and angry to pure confusion, "And how did you age into your mid-twenties so fast?" All the other guardians and regents, who were in their battle stance also got looks of confusion at the sight of one of their 'old' enemies. However they then noticed that the Oracle, nor the council had made any move to attack the girl, but noticed that they had a sign of respect on their face.

"Guardians! Regents!" scolded Luba, "her name is not Miranda, show some respect! If you take a closer look for once you'll see that there are some differences!" Heeding Luba's advice, the guardians and regents lowered their attack positions and looked closer at the young woman in front of them did have Miranda's face and looks. However, she was wearing a robe just like the rest of the council, and at first glance you wouldn't find anything unusual about her, besides her age. However, there were several features of her that made her stand out. For one thing, the cloak was pure white and very billowing with silver lining. On her head was a golden tiara, which seemed to be a cross between a ancient Greek laurel and the crown of light that Elyon had. The most striking feature of all though was her eyes, which were once again the exact same as Miranda's, but the glint in them didn't show any sort of hostile intent in them at all. Instead they showed a great amount of seriousness and wisdom."Well... if she's not Miranda, whoever _she_ is... who is_ this_ then?" asked Eric, glancing at the council before turning back to the woman in front of them.

"If you don't see my current form fit, I can look like this," the woman said for the first time, before a blinding flash of light surrounded her. When the light died she no longer looked like Miranda but was a tall African-American woman with round glasses, brown eyes, and looked about in her early-thirties. Her outfit changed as well, she was now wearing a blue Heatherfield police uniform.

**"WAH!"** screamed Irma, **"Agent Small Fry?!"** All of the other guardians and Elyon were stunned.

"Does this look suit you better? Or should I bring you all down to interpool for an interrogation?" laughed Agent Maria Medina with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

**_"NO!"_** screamed W.I.T.C.H. and Elyon in perfect unison.

**_"ST-STICK TO THE EVIL SPIDER GIRL LOOK! IT WORKS FOR YOU!" _**insisted Hay Lin in a panicked tone.

Maria grinned before changing back as the rest of the Kandrakar council started to laugh, excluding Luba who was shaking her head with an amused look on her face.

"This is Neferet," said Althor, gesturing to the young woman after recovering, "leader of Zodiac organization of Kandrakar."

"The leader of what?" asked Bianca, turning to the dwarfish being.

"The Zodiac Organization, a separate branch of Kandrakar's council. They may be small, but they are just as powerful." finished Halinor.

"Kandrakar has a separate political branch?" asked Taranee, clearly annoyed that Kandrakar have decided to hide something from them again. "Why weren't we told of this before?!"

"There was no need for you to know of the organization's existence then," said Neferet, frowning slightly.

"Why haven't we seen them until now?" asked Aldarn, he himself hated having things kept from him as well.

"The organization tends to keep to themselves," explained Halinor, "only rarely do they come out in the open.

"What's its purpose?" asked Raven in her monotone voice. She, at the moment was probably the most calm out of all the guardians and regents at the moment.

"As you are all well aware already, the reason that the Council of Kandrakar and the guardians and regents exist is to keep balance of peace in the universe," said a voice from behind them. Turning around the guardians and regents beamed to see Yan Lin, Kadma, and Cassidy standing behind them, and a fold closing before Kadma continued, "The zodiac's responsibility is the same, however, they specialize in keeping not only peace in the universe, but also in specific areas that require balance. For example: good & evil, light & darkness, time & space, life & death, etc."

"Miss Lin... you knew about this?" asked Peter

"We do, for you must remember that I was once a guardian as well," she stated.

"So, has something happened Neferet to come out of that hall of yours?" asked Cassidy.

Neferet's eyes became sad and slightly afraid, "I'm afraid it is because of _that _prophecy." She said, making the council and the former guardians eyes widen. Mixtures of 'Whats?" and "It can't bes!" were mixed in the small group who knew what Neferet was talking about.

"Okay, I didn't bring my _Prophecies Through History _book," said Irma, "so this prophecy would be…?"

"This prophecy involves the falling of the Kandrakar and darkness overrunning everything, a new enemy that will be very difficult to defeat."

The guardians and regents in the room suddenly were very silent, shocked looks were on everyone's faces. Finally Hay Lin spoke up, "What do you mean the downfall of Kandrakar? What sort of enemy are you talking about here?" she asked, looking Neferet in the eye.

"It isn't my father is it?" asked Raven, fear flashing in her eyes for a second. Long ago, way before Raven had been born; Trigon had tried to destroy many light strongholds to spread his evil, until Kandrakar could lock him away in Limbo.

"Fortunately no, it isn't Trigon," said Neferet reassuring Raven, causing her to relax slightly, "but unfortunately, this enemy is about 10 times worse than him." He finished, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Who's worse than Trigon the Terrible?" asked Caleb.

"It is an enemy that Kandrakar has kept at bay for eons," he said "an enemy Kandrakar, the 5 nymphs and the 4 dragons were barely able to pacify in the first place."

Those 35 words sent chills down everyone's spine. An enemy that even the 5 nymphs: Xin Jing, Ebla, N'ghala, Tea, and Oneide, the 4 dragons: the yellow, long, pearl, and black dragon could barely defeat? What sort of enemy were they going to be up against?

"Do you know how we can stop it?" asked Orube, looking at the 2 elders.

"Perhaps, but this will require things that are very difficult and almost impossible to accomplish," said The Oracle.

"Then tell us and we'll do it!" shouted Aldarn.

"There is an ancient prophecy that foretells of this, I was truly hoping it wouldn't happen for another century or more, but it goes like this:  
_Guardians, regents, and ninja of the 5 great lands,  
Must join their keys against pure evil's hand,  
Their imprints will become one with the heart,  
Ones that were with it from the very start,  
A single choice will change their days,  
Kandrakar to pursue or raze."_

When Neferet finished all 18 friends stared at her, dumbstruck.

"And you think this prophecy's about us?" asked Taranee, gesturing to herself and the group.

"'Guardians and regents,' makes sense; that may refer to us," said Peter, deep in thought, "but 'ninjas of the 5 great lands'? I don't think any of us know about any ninja on Earth or any other worlds you've been to, have you?" he asked looking at the girls, who shook their heads. He then turned to the former guardians, "What about you guys? Do you know any ninja worlds?" The former guardians looked uncertain and looked at each other. Putting up a small mental shield the formers had a small discussion.

**_Should we tell them?_** asked Cassidy.

**_We'll tell them the worlds that we believe could be what it is talking about, but not about _****that.**answered Yan Lin.

**_Yan Lin, they must know_** argued Kadma.

**_But Kadma, _**said Halinor**_ they might all be in more danger if they know, especially the first guardians, Alchemy, and the regents from Earth._**

**_But still, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kadma has a point. _**said Cassidy.

**_We'll tell them the world names, that will be it! End of discussion!_** ended Halinor.

The guardians and regents had been waiting for an for an answer and got suspicious when they weren't answered right away.

**_Taranee?_** Asked Nigel, looking at the young fire guardian.

**_Can't hear what they're saying… they put up a mental block!_** She answered.

**_All right then_** sighed Bianca, **_Now what?_**

Before any of the guardians could say anything the former guardians turned around and Yan Lin answered: "We know of 4 worlds with people that are ninja, or very similar to ninja. The worlds are_: The Galactic Empire, The Shinobi Nation, The World of Silent Killers, and The Realm of the Light keepers. _The 'ninja' on these worlds go by many names, including: 'the silent ones' 'shinobi' 'kuniochi' and even 'keepers of the peace'.

"Well, it says that we need to join forces with them," said Matthew, stroking the end of his chin, "so maybe we need to find these ninja on their world and convince them to join forces with us?"

"No duh…? But you really think it will be that simple?" asked Eric, looking at Matthew.

"Well, there is a one time for everything," said Bianca, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, but what's with the imprint thing? Don't the werewolves from Twilight only do that?" asked Cornelia, eyeing the Oracle and Neferet, "Or is that another 'legend which is based off of truths' thing?" she asked sarcastically.

"That is correct, Cornelia. It is true that that book is based off of a real legend, however, there are many creature in the universe that imprint, including guardians." said the Oracle.

"So this is like the whole, 'love at first sight' thing?" asked Martin, glancing at Irma who gave him a look that said 'Not in your life!'.

"Wait, in the books, Jacob feels like the only holding him to the ground is Reneesme when he first sees her. Do guardians feel anything when they imprint?" asked Alchemy.

"The way a guardian feels when they imprint is different with each generation, so I can't tell you specifically." Answered Kadma.

"Okay, so how did you guys feel?" asked Elyon.

"Well I haven't imprinted on anybody yet," said Cassidy, "so _I_ can't really answer that question for you."

"I felt gravity move when I imprinted," said Yan Lin, smiling, "It was like the only thing holding me to the ground was your grandfather Hay Lin,"

"I had a dream about my imprint," said Halinor, "and a week later, I met him,"

"When I imprinted, I felt an impulse inside me. A weak impulse, mind you, but it got stronger the closer we got."

"Wait, so my mom, Nerrissa, imprinted on my dad, Julian?" asked Caleb, with a shocked look on his face.

"Yep, and trust us when we say that we were shocked to know she imprinted on an 'alien'" said Cassidy, gesturing with her fingers.

"It said that the imprints will become one with the heart. Does it mean our hearts, the heart of Kandrakar, or another mystic heart?" asked Aldarn.

"It could be any of those 3," admitted Drake.

"No," said Raven, "It said _the heart_ which means one single thing."

"'Ones that were with it from the very start'" said Peter, "is that referring to the heart or a person?"

"Remember guardians, prophecies like these can sometimes have double meanings," said the Oracle, "So it could be the heart, you, both, or something else completely different." Despite those words of wisdom, everybody groaned.

"'A single choice shall change their days' in a good way or a bad way?" asked Nigel, looking at his friends.

"It didn't say, but what scares me most is the last line: 'Kandrakar to pursue or raze'" said Orube, her voice shaky.

"Pursue or raise, so no matter how it goes, it will-" said Eric, but was cut off by Elyon.

"Raze not Raise. Raze means to tear down or demolish; it's pretty much the exact opposite of raise," explained Elyon, with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"So, this choice that will change 'their' days will either save or destroy Kandrakar?" asked Matthew, a little bit scared.

"Looks like it," said Bianca, "but let's not think about it right this instant, let's focus on finding our imprints; because, apparently, they will play a pretty big role in this prophecy." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lord Oracle, we will do everything we can to stop this enemy; even if it kills us!" said Will, clenching her fists.

"Don't worry!" said Irma flashing a thumbs up, "you can count on team W.H.I.T.E. C.O.B.R.A. and C.A.M.P.M.E.N.D.!"

"C.A.M.P.M.E.N.D?" asked Caleb in disbelief, "that's the best name you could come up with for us?"

"Hey, you can think of a better name, call us!" said Alchemy. The council laughed at the small little argument that arose before the Oracle cleared his throat.

"Very well, guardians, regents, we wish you good luck-!" the Oracle was cut short when a huge flash of golden light filled the area. All of them, including Neferet, turned around and gasped and backed away from a golden-colored fold in front of them.

"Okay," said Hay Lin, in awe, "who ordered the incredibly impressive portal? Because I'm torn between loving the new goldy-gold color to it and being… kind of terrified by it!"

"Raven? Elyon? Will?" asked Matthew, glancing at each as he said their names.

"**DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT US!**" Raven snarled at Matthew, her eyes flashing red for an instant, making him flinch, if there was anything that Matthew remembered from the _Teen Titans_ series, it was to not make Raven angry, "None of us did that!" Glancing over at the council and the former guardians, who also showed looks of horror and surprise, Matthew assumed that none of them did it either.

"Then…. Who did?" asked Martin, in a shaky voice. Almost immediately after those words left his mouth, the fold pulsed a bright gold, blinding everyone present. When the light cleared, however, all the guardians and regents were gone. They couldn't be sensed anywhere!

"What the-? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" screamed Cassidy, waving her arms in the air.

"Neferet?" asked Yan Lin, turning to the zodiac member, who seemed to be concentrating. Her eyes suddenly flew open in shock.

"All of you follow me, I think I know what happened!" she said as she re-summoned the magic door and ran though it.

Little did anyone know that that small visit to Kandrakar was the beginning of team W.H.I.T.E. C.O.B.R.A. and C.A.M.P.M.E.N.D's biggest struggle yet, which will change their lives forever.

* * *

**_Alright for anyone that has questions, which I'm sure you do, I'll try to clear some things up right now._**

**_1. Why the weird name for the regents? I found this anagram website and this was the only result it pulled up. If any of you can think of a better name for the team, just let me know, I myself am not too fond of the name._**

**_2. Agent 'Small Fry' a.k.a. Maria Medina, is one of the agents in the W.I.T.C.H. series that investigates the disappearance of Elyon and the Browns._**

**_3. Why did I include Raven as a guardian? The answer: I JUST WANTED TOO! IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU CAN LEAVE NOW! P.S. that flashback with the titans is the only 'Teen Titan' scene that is going to be in this, so don't start complaining about a 4 way crossover, it's a 3 way with a Teen Titan character in it._**

**_4. All the lines in the prophecy will come true eventually, so be expecting some surprises._**

**_5. The Zodiac Organization is an Organization of up to 12 people that are in charge of keeping balance in the universe. I need some help coming up with more members. They are all either going to be OCs or characters from KH, W.I.T.C.H., and Naruto. If you have a recommendation for someone from any of the 3 shows let me know. So far I have 3 'for sure' members so far. I'll keep it a secret unless you comment and want me to tell you and I will._**

**_6. If any of you nit-pit readers out there noticed that I missed something or got something wrong; don't worry about it! This story is based off of W.I.T.C.H., KH, and Naruto. I'm doing my research, but if you see on tiny mistake, just leave it be._**

**_7. Get ready to have a couple of... 'deceased' characters from Naruto and KH making an appearance or 2 in this. Wait and see!_**

**P.S. for all you Fanfiction readers, I am sooooo sorry I keep changing the story and replacing it, but I PROMISE this is the last time I am re-writing this story. Thank you!**


	2. The Split Heart and Awakened Power

Chapter 2: The Split Heart and Awakened Power.

The council, former guardians, and Neferet were lead by Hizashi to the star chart chamber. The 'chamber' was really just a very long hall, which showed where each of worlds resided. At the center of the hall, right in front of the entrance was Kandrakar, and its parallel world: the Mysterious Tower. The hall then ran off on both sides, one for the light and one for the darkness. As new worlds appear and the universe expands, so does the hall. When they arrived they saw that the other zodiac members, even Master Yen Sid, who held the _Virgo_ position in the organization, were there as well. Looking around the former guardians noticed that most of the zodiac members, besides the Leader and _Virgo _positions were different people than when they were guardians Many of them, however, they did recognize. Neferet's 2 counselors, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumakimember, and Neferet's second in command, turned when they heard the door open. A relieved expression swept across both their faces when they saw whom it was.

"Oh, Neferet, Hizashi, thank goodness," Minato sighed.

"What's the situation?" asked Neferet and the Oracle in perfect unison.

The _Pisces _member, Lady Arella of Azarath, answered gesturing to the chart, "See for yourself, the prophecy is not only coming true, but history is also repeating itself."

As the council and former guardians explored the hall, both to the dark side and the light side they were mildly shocked to see that a number of stars on both sides were going out.

"When the situation was first noticed, our _Cancer _member, Master Eraqus, notified Minato and Kushina immediately," explained _Sagittarius _member, Karura no Sabaku, before turning back to Neferet.

"You had already left to tell the guardians and regents of the situation and the prophecy, so we immediately sent Hizashi after you, him being the fastest of all of us. You know what happened after that," continued _Taurus _member Dan Kato.

The formers and council continued to look at the wall in shock, worlds disappearing right in front of their eyes. Then the zodiac council noticed something, and the _Gemini _member, Sakumo Hatake, broke the silence.

"Where are the guardians and regents? They aren't with you." he asked.

The former guardians and council all stopped and turned to face the organization with grave looks on their faces before Luba answered: "A golden portal opened... and we can only assume that they were sucked into it.

This time it was the zodiac's turn to freeze in place. All of them, except Neferet, had mixed looks of confusion and terror on their faces, for they had been told that a golden portal hadn't opened since the _Keyblade War I, _where the cornerstone hearts to kingdom hearts opened it to save the hero of the war.

"A golden portal? Not a corridor?" asked _Aquarius _member, Rin Nohara.

"But that's impossible!" interjected, _Libra _member, Shin, "A portal like that hasn't opened for a thousand years on Kandrakar!"

"Do you know of this?" asked Halinor, glancing at the young member.

"The last time a golden portal opened was during the first 'Keyblade War'" said Yen Sid, "Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma, Yan Lin, I believe Eraqus and I told you of this during your lessons with us in your prime with Nerrissa?"

Kadma, Halinor, and Yan Lin nodded their heads while Cassidy looked confused, as if trying to rack her brain for the memory. Her eyes immediately flew open when she remembered.

"OH YEAH! A golden portal opened and it ended up saving the 'hero of the war' right?" she asked in her usual cocky voice.

"That's correct," said Master Eraqus, "however, to have one open now can only mean...!"

Looking around all of the members understood him immediately. Something must have happened in the _Door to All Worlds._

"If that's the case," said _Scorpio _member, Inoichi Yamanaka, "There is only one thing that can happen if we have any hope of overcoming this." _Capricorn _member, Shikaku Nara, nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed," said _Aries _member, Yashumaru, before turning to Master Eraqus, "it seems that the Keyblade has to play yet another role in the course of history."

"Eraqus, is it possible to sense which world that the guardians and regents were warped to?" asked Kushina, turning to the Keyblade Master.

Eraqus nodded his head, before moving down the hall, carefully observing each of dots that were still glowing. Finally he stopped at one, and tapped it. When he did, a 3-D model of a large mansion that had the kanji symbol for 'fire' (火) printed on the roof of the building. Above the mansion were 6 faces on a mountain range. The face furthest to the right was a man with spiky hair, a narrow jaw line, and a vertical scar on his left eye. Also his left eye had 3 tomoye in the area where his iris would be located. The former guardians and most of the Zodiac Organization immediately recognized their home world: 'The Shinobi Nations'. All of them were secretly relieved that at least their original world was still standing, but surprised to see that it was no longer Tsunade as Hokage, but no other than Sakumo's son: the legendary Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan.

"This brings back memories, huh?" asked Cassidy, turning to the others, who nodded their heads.

"But to be sent there, of all worlds?" asked Halinor.

"It seems that it is just our luck," said Yen Sid, causing everyone to look at him.

"What do you mean Yen Sid?" asked Neferet, in slight confusion.

"It is just that I had just sent one of my students there for an observation mission, so it is very likely that she will run right into them."

"Then it would our best interest to send your student back up," said Sakumo, "if she runs into them, I won't be surprised if trouble follows."

"I already know exactly who to send," said Yen Sid, as a corridor of light opened, "I will send them after her right away." Before anyone could object, he had already disappeared into the corridor.

"We request permission to go to this world Oracle," said Halinor, gesturing to the 3-D model, "If we go back there we can help the-"

"We can't allow that!" Neferet interrupted, "If you return to this world, it may become more complicated than it needs to be at the moment. You will stay here and keep an eye on... 'certain' things."

"ARE YOU KIDDING US OR WHAT?!" Kadma pretty much screeched, "The guardians and regents have no idea what sort of danger awaits them in that world, but we know it like the back of our Keyblade guards!"

To prove her point Kadma and the others summoned their Keyblades to show the council and organization what they meant.

Cassidy's Keyblade was called _Crabclaw_. Its handle was green and resembled seaweed, while its guard was light blue with a purple mermaid adorning both sides. The shaft of the blade was light blue, thin, and resembled a jet of water. The teeth were comprised of a simple, orange crab with its claws pointing outward. The Keychain token was a light blue seashell.

Halinor's Keyblade was called _Hidden Dragon_. It was designed with an oriental dragon theme. The guard was similar to the color and shape of Mushu. Its blade was a burst of fire coming out of a dragon's mouth, while the Keychain's token was the medal Mulan received for saving the Emperor.

Kadma's Keyblade was called _Divewing._ The blade was a red, one-edged sword with a white inner edge. A yellow wing sweeping around it formed the teeth. The hilt blended into more grey, the symbol of a rainbow-colored ring. The handle was a deep red, and the guard was another sweeping wing, colored blue and circling around the handle but not connecting.

Finally, Yan Lin's Keyblade was called _Spellbinder. _It took its theme from the imagery of magic and astrology. The handle was dark blue and the guard encircled the handle like a white, squat teardrop where the top of the guard was a white heart. There were two dark blue arches with a hole in the center of each, one on each side of the top of the guard. The shaft consisted of two separate blue poles that end at the "teeth" that resembled half of a gear. There was a dark blue circle, surrounded by a light blue, then another dark blue circle around that which was the inside of the teeth piece; the group of circles was attached to the shaft by another light blue arc. The outer side of the circles was a half circle with a point at the peak and two small spheres within the half circle, one by the peak and one in the center of the arc. The top of the shaft was a dark blue, six-pointed star within a light blue circle. Its Keychain token had a gold carabineer with a rusty chain attached and a green spell book as the charm.

The former guardians then put the blades away but before Kadma could continue her little lecture, Shin did for her. "I agree with Lady Kadma. Besides, if they just march into that world blind they could miss valuable information that they could provide for them. Also, some of them need to know about their legacy and their own heritage."

"Which is precisely why they _shouldn't _go," interrupted Shikaku in a stern voice, surprising and confusing Shin and the formers even more. "Shin, you are young, the youngest member in the organization by far, so we understand if you think like that right now. And trust us when we say that we want to tell the guardians and regents just as much as you do," he continued, "however, if they find out, the information could leak out to our enemies, possibly making our hands even more full than they already are. Not only for their own safety, but for the safety of Kandrakar and all the other worlds that are still holding on, it is best we keep it quiet for now."

Halinor and Yan Lin looked pained, but nodded in understanding, while Shin, Kadma, and Cassidy looked like they wanted to object, but couldn't find a way to counter it.

"Besides, what would your 'brother' say and think if he sees you right now?" said Kushina, directing the question at Shin.

Shin gasped, then lowered his head in both guilt and shame, "I... I understand," he finally said after a few minutes. No one noticed, however, someone new enter the hall until they heard him speak.

"At least send me then," said an almost monotone voice. They all turned and Yan Lin's eyes widen, she recognized this man anywhere. He had onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face, and a low-tied ponytail, which reached down into his upper back. His most distinguishing features, however, were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. He had on a blue cloak with red outlining it and the symbol of the Uchiha clan in the middle. He also had on a black long sleeved shirt, pants, and gloves with metal on them. He also had on dark socks and black ninja shoes. He had on a brown belt with two pouches, one was white and the other was black as well. On his head was a forehead protector with a leaf symbol on it. He lifted his hand to produce a Keyblade that was red outlined in black with six more forehead protectors decorating it, only they each had a slash down the middle. The teeth was a red cloud and so was the key token hanging from a black keychain. On both sides of the guard, were two Sharigans.

The man smiled slightly when he saw Yan Lin.

"You?" gasped Yan Lin. For it had been almost 18 years since grandson and grandmother saw each other.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

After what felt like a couple hours of falling, the 18 team members landed with a 'thud' on a hard surface, although Taranee, Elyon, and Irma landed in a small pond with a '_SPLASH!_'

Taranee and Elyon shot out of the pond onto dry land and started picking the algae and kelp from their hair. "Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, GROSS!" Taranee complained.

Irma had just crawled out as well; only she was laughing her head off. "WHOA! That's certainly one way to wake up your underpants!" she giggled.

"Enough with the jokes Irma, does anyone know where we are?" asked Nigel, looking around. From the looks of it, they were in a dark forest, which seemed to go on for miles.

"Well, we are in a forest of sort" Cornelia pointed out, "maybe I can try 'green speaking' to the trees and they can tell us where we are." Everyone agreed, and Cornelia sat crisscross and slowly levitated above the ground. She could hear the nature talking to her in little whispers that she could barely make out. However, one word stood out above the rest, 'The Shinobi Nation', it said. With that Cornelia stood up and confirmed: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're not on Kandrakar anymore… we're in the world called the Shinobi Nations!"

"THE SHINOBI NATION?!" cried Caleb in a surprised and shocked voice, "Isn't that the name of one of those ninja worlds?" _'Something about that portal though... it felt different!'_

"Yeah, it was." Aldarn admitted, with a smile, "Looks like our work was cut out for us then. It's also a good thing that we left astral drops back in Heatherfield before we came to Kandrakar."

"One problem guys," said Eric, looking around, "I don't see any ninja."

"Well, duh!" cried Alchemy throwing her hands up in the air and looking at Eric as if he were an alien from mars, "The ninja aren't just going to barge out into the open! Ninja are known for their silence and stealth!"

Drake looked up at the sky. It was nighttime; the moon was shining brightly, _'Must be a 12 hour time difference or something,_' he thought. Drake then turned around to face everyone. "Guys, it looks pretty late at night. How about we find our way out of these woods and maybe we can find a small town where we can rest for the night."

"Are you sure we'll be able to find a hotel before morning!" asked Peter folding his arms.

"I think Cornelia can help with that," suggested Bianca. Everyone except Cornelia gave her a confused look. "Oh, don't look so surprised! She's the guardian of earth for crying out loud!" She nodded at Cornelia and she once again started to meditate. After 2 minutes, stood up and pointed in the direction in front of them.

"The trees told me that there is a town just a couple miles to the east of here, we can't miss it!"

"Impressive," whistled Martin, grinning. Ever since he had found out about the guardians he had been very interested in Cornelia's 'Green Speak'.

"Alright," remarked Will, "Let's go guys, but be careful, we've never been to this world before, so we should treat it as a hostile territory until we are absolutely certain that it is safe."

"Agreed," Raven nodded, "but first Will, we should get out of our guardian and regent forms in case we run into any passerby's."

Will took the heart out and held it out and was about to say 'change back' when the heart started to vibrate.

"Uh... Will?" asked Matthew, when saw the Heart vibrating, "has the Heart done that before?"

Will shook her head. Suddenly, a flash came from the Heart, blinding the guardians and regents. When they reopened their eyes, they saw that the Heart had done something very strange... it had split in 2! Now it looked like a yin and yang symbol, one part being pink, and the other blue.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Hay Lin spoke for the first time. "What just happened?" she asked looking around at the others.

"I... don't know, the Heart has never done something like this before!" said Will.

"Well we can't worry about that right now," said Orube, "we have to focus on finding shelter. Will change us back and Raven, since you can fly even when not in guardian form, you can be the eyes in the sky for that town Cornelia mentioned."

Will didn't hesitate to change them to normal. After getting back into their other clothing Raven took off levitating just above them. All of them then started trudging through the woods, all of them secretly hoping not to run into any more surprises for at least the rest of the night.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

It was about 3:00 a.m. when the hawk arrived at the Hokage Tower. ANBU Black Ops had seen the guardians and regents falling out of the sky and had sent a messenger hawk to the Leaf Village for possible back-up before continuing on their way to the Cloud Village, in which they were escorting 3 cloud ninja, Karui, Samui, and Omni. Yamato, whom Team Kakashi was able to rescue in the war, brought the message inside and took a look at it, hardly believing his eyes when he read it. _'People from the sky,_' he thought as he took the note inside to show Kakashi, even though it was the middle of the night. "Kakashi," said Yamato, nudging him, "sorry to disturb you this late."

"What's going on Tenzo?" asked Kakashi sitting up with his non-Sharingan eye open.

"Take a look at this!" said Yamato handing him the note sent by the messenger hawk.

Kakashi looked at the note and his eye widened, "Is this even possible?" he asked as he looked at Yamato in disbelief.

"Oh it's possible alright," said a female voice from across the room. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and a golden yellow portal-like corridor opened in front of them, shocking both the shinobi. Out of it came a young girl who looked about 17 or 18. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, light colored skin, yellow glowing eyes, and was about as tall as Naruto. Her most scary feature, however, was her face which had 2 scary looking scars on it, much like Shikaku Nara's. Her clothing consisted of a brown mini dress with large hole openings on her sides covered by fishnets. She had on tannish pants underneath and a half cut jacket where the sleeves reached to her wrists of the same color. To attach the jacket and dress together were 2 straps forming an 'X' across her chest. There were also 2 small straps to attach the collar together. She also had black ninja shoes on.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" asked Yamato, jumping in front of Kakashi in case she was an enemy.

"Okay, first of all I'm not an enemy, so don't be so jumpy!" she said looking at the wood-style user with a raised eyebrow. After Yamato relaxed a little the female continued. "My name is Xidel (Zin-del), and I'll explain everything as soon as possible, but for right now, I know it's late, but if you don't put together a team of some of your best shinobi and follow me now, something terrible will happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi, looking at her with an odd mix of curiosity and mortal terror.

"Please, just find as many of your best people and have them meet me at the North gate ASAP. And hurry... if you want to save some old friends of your sensei's."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Just as Cornelia had said there was a small town about 2 miles from the location that they had landed. All of the guardians and regents were currently resting in a hotel. They had rented 9 rooms, each of them to hold 2 people. At the moment they were all gathered in Will and Cornelia's room, discussing the events that had just happened.

"Guys, something big is definitely happening," said Will, who, at the moment, was staring at the now 'split' Heart of Kandrakar.

"No, everything is completely normal," said Irma sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What do you think's going on?" asked Peter, who was shifting his gaze from one person to the next in the room.

"There was something the Oracle and that Neferet girl, tried to tell us before that portal appeared," said Bianca, arching her eyebrows in deep concentration.

"Something about that portal was different," said Raven, who got out of her meditation state, "It felt colder, and it took way too long to get to this world. Don't you usually get to other worlds instantly?"

"That's true," agreed Taranee, "and all I can say is, is that it feels really weird falling through empty space for up to about 2 hours."

"There's something that has been bothering me too," said Caleb, who got everyone's attention, "do any of you find it a little strange that we were, on Kandrakar, talking about a ninja world and suddenly we were zapped to one? And then shortly after that the Heart splits in 2?"

"It is all very suspicious," said Martin, adjusting his glasses.

"Guys, can please talk about this in the morning?" asked Matthew who yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Good idea Matthew, we might have better minds in the morning," said Orube, who then gestured to the other regents and Alchemy, "besides, you guys aren't used to having crazy things happen so often at one time. Sleeping on it might help a little."

"Well, you heard the lady," said Drake, standing up, "let's get some sleep." Everyone quickly walked back to their rooms as Cornelia and Will climbed into their beds. Will gave the split Heart one more glance before her eyes glazed over. Unfortunately for all of them, a couple more crazy things were just on the horizon.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

All 18 of the guardians and regents were floating in what seemed an endless darkness, along with 18 other people they didn't recognize. They did not know this at the time, but their names were: Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Kankuro, Gaara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Karin, Yakumo Kurama, and Matsuri. When all of them opened their eyes they saw that they had landed on a very flat surface underneath them.

"What the heck?" thought Cornelia, looking around, "Is this…. is this one of those lucid dreams we always have?"

"I can hear your thoughts Corny!" thought Irma, gesturing to her head while looking at her friend.

"You can what?" thought Hay Lin.

"'Gasp' we hear them too!" thought Shikamaru, "are mouths aren't moving, but we can hear what we are all thinking! Wait a minute, who are you guys anyway?" Everyone looked at one another in bewilderment.

"Okay… um… You with the cloak on!" thought Karin, pointing at Raven, who glared at her and raised an eyebrow, "**_speak_** something, anything." Raven moved her mouth trying to talk, but when she realized she couldn't, she put a hand over her mouth with a shocked look on her face.

_'Gasp' _thought everyone.

"Strange, we can only communicate through our thoughts here... wherever 'here' is." thought Caleb, looking around at the endless darkness in the area.

That was when Hinata saw Neji. "Neji! How are you here! It's impossible!"

Neji tried to 'mind talk', but whatever he had tried to say couldn't come out. He got a depressed look in his eye and bent his head downward.

Suddenly, 36 figures appeared on the other side of the stained glass. They were all in guardian or regent form.

"Who… Who are they?" thought Lee, looking toward them with everyone else, who were wondering the same thing.

"You've all been chosen," said a long haired brunette at the front. She had blue eyes and tan skin. Her guardian outfit consisted of a green and aqua striped undershirt that matched her tights, a long glove that went to her elbow on her left hand, a aqua shirt with an upper design similar to Hay Lin's only it was more heart-shaped. She had a long pink skirt tied with a loose aqua rope, and knee high, high-heeled boots.

"Chosen for what?" thought Matsuri, inching closer to Gaara.

"Each of you must regain the courage you lost after choosing one of the 3 three weapons you will soon see, then face your fears," finished a young man with dark black hair and red eyes. He was wearing the armor like the other regents whore, only it was a maroon color. However those weren't any ordinary red eyes, the shinobi in the area would recognize them anywhere... Sharingan! After he finished speaking all of the people unfurled their wings, which seemed to be a larger version of both the regent's and guardian's wings, and took off into the darkness.

"Everyone! Look at what we landed on!" thought Temari, pointing to the stained glass and drawing everyone's attention away from the people who disappeared, "She looks like you." she thought pointing at Cornelia. The stain glass that they had landed on showed a picture of Cornelia in her guardian form, in the pose that she went into when she powered up only her eyes were closed. Around the edging was the guardian symbol for 'Earth'. In smaller circles, closer to Cornelia were the other guardians and regents, her family, and for some strange reason, 2 of the shinobi that were with them, and 2 of the people that had just disappeared, the one that had had long blonde hair with 2 curled strands by her face. Neji and Ino were also present on the stained glass, and another man and woman that she didn't recognize, however, they looked like Ino.

"Now, step forward. Can all of you do it?" said the female's voice.

"Of course we can walk!" thought Bianca, taking a giant step forward to show it. Everyone took a couple steps around the glass as well. Suddenly, the glass rumbled a little bit, and out of it arose 3 stone pillars. A glowing light then appears over each to show 3 weapons: a sword, a wand, and a shield.

"Power sleeps within each of you. If you give it form… It will give you strength. Choose well." said the male voice.

"What now Will?" thought Matthew, looking at the red headed keeper.

"I guess each of us needs to choose a weapon… I'll go first," she thought. She glanced behind her and the shinobi and her friends didn't seem to mind at all. Satisfied, she jumped onto the pillar with the sword, and held it in her hands.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" asked the female

Will listened to the voice, then shook her head, put the sword back and jumped off. She then went to the pillar with the shield.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?" asked the male

Will listened and thought that maybe she should say yes, but what was the power of the wand? To find out, she put the shield back and jumped onto the pillar with the wand.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?" asked the female again.

Will thought it over. She was torn between the shield and wand. However, when she thought of what her power could do, it was more of a fighter, not an aider. Will nodded her head. The wand disappeared and turned into a ball of light. It then reappeared on the pillar.

"Okay, everyone. I don't think it will let us go on until we've all chosen the 'form' we want our power to be. So go and choose which one you want and we'll see what happens." she thought, looking at everyone. They all nodded and moved toward the weapons.

The ones that chose the power of the mystic were: Sakura, Taranee, Elyon, Raven, Karin, Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara, Sai, Eric, and Matthew.

The ones that chose the power of the warrior were: Cornelia, Bianca, Orube, Irma, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Caleb, and Drake.

The ones that chose the power of the guardian were: Hay Lin, Alchemy, Hinata, Ino, Matsuri, Shiho, Shikamaru, Lee, Peter, Nigel, Martin, and Aldarn. When they had all chosen, the weapons turned into 12 (for the wand 11) balls of light and drifted away.

"Your paths are set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?" asked the male

The weapons reappeared on the pillars and everyone moved to the one that they would give up.

"We have to give up something as well?" thought Sasuke, "Alright then."

The ones that gave up the power of the mystic were: Irma, Hay Lin, Alchemy, Cornelia, Tenten, Ino, Lee, Chouji, Caleb, Drake, Peter, and Aldarn.

The ones that gave up the power of the warrior were: Will, Raven, Hinata, Karin, Matsuri, Shiho, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Eric, Nigel, and Martin.

The ones that gave up the power of the guardian were: Taranee, Sakura, Elyon, Bianca, Orube, Temari, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, Sai, and Matthew.

"You have all taken one thing, and given up another. Are these the forms you choose?" asked the female.

Everyone nodded his or her head. Suddenly the ground started to shake. Everyone then stared in horror as the stained glass picture shattered! Sending all of them falling into the dark again. After a few minutes of free falling they landed on another stained glass picture, only this was a picture of Raven in her meditating position in guardian form. The circles around her showed the Teen Titans: Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra. There was also a picture of the other guardians and regents, her mother, one of the girls that appeared to them at the beginning, who had long black hair tied in a braid, and, surprisingly, Sai. Around the edge was her guardian symbol, which was an 'N' with 2 triangles in the open areas of it.

"Well," thought Chouji, "At least it was a soft landing." Before anyone could think anything else, the weapons that they chose to give their power form appeared in their hands.

"You have all gained the power to fight," said the Male

"We could fight before… but…" thought Orube, "Raven."

"You got it. AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" thought Raven, holding out her hands. Nothing happened.

"Uh… was something supposed to happen there?" thought Naruto, looking at Raven like she had 10 heads. However, if looks could kill, Raven's glare at Naruto would have killed him a thousand times over.

"As I thought, we can't use any of our outside abilities in here." thought Drake.

"Which means we'll just have to get physical with the weapons that we have." thought Eric.

Everyone started swinging his or her weapons back and forth swiping at the air.

"All right! You've all got it." praised the female

"You bet we got it!" thought Sakura.

"Use this power to protect yourself and others," instructed the male

"Like we didn't before!" Kiba thought sarcastically.

"There will be times when you have to fight." warned the female.

Out of the floor appeared about 40 small shadows, they then arose from out of the floor to reveal that they were giant insect like creatures.

"Keep your lights burning strong." encouraged the male.

"Oh you want some if this?" thought Tenten as she struck a creature down. Everyone started slashing at the creatures, turning them to dust. Just when they thought they were all gone-

"Behind you!" the male and female shouted in unison.

Sai saw it and split it in 2 with his wand before it could hurt anybody. However, the defeated creature quickly sunk back into the floor, creating a hole in the stained glass. Suddenly, more holes started appearing, causing it to disappear.

"I probably shouldn't have done that," he thought, as everyone braced themselves for some more falling. But instead of falling, they felt like they were sinking into quicksand. They looked down to see that a portal of darkness was consuming them. Everyone tried to struggle against the darkness, but eventually, they were all consumed.

They continued to struggle until they felt something underneath them. Looking down they saw that they were on, yet another stained glass tile, only this one was a picture of Sakura in her fighting battle stance with her eyes closed. Her mother, father, Kakashi Sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and even Eric were on it with her in smaller circles. A young woman with long brown hair with bangs and brown eyes was on it as well. Around the edges was the symbol that she had on her back: a plain white circle.

"I hope that doesn't happen again for a while." thought Hinata, who was breathing heavily. Everyone then stood up to see a nicely crafted door in front of them, but it was transparent.

They walked up to it and Shiho gripped the handle and pulled. "It won't open," she thought as she backed away. Suddenly a pillar of light appeared and a chest appeared under it.

Neji walked up to it and opened it. Out of it came a small orb of light that flew at the door. When it hit it, it wasn't see through anymore.

"This is getting a little strange." Shikamaru thought as he watched the scene unfold. The door opened and a blinding flash of light blinded the regents, guardians, and shinobi.

When they opened their eyes again, they were back in the leaf village. In front of them were Yamato, their Hokage: Kakashi Hatake, and what shocked all of the shinobi, Itachi Uchiha.

"Where are we guys? Are we still dreaming?" thought Aldarn, glancing behind him.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First let's find out more about you." said the female.

The group went over to the Hokage, Kakashi. "What's most important to you guys," he asked, looking up from his book, "Being number one, friendship, or your prized possessions?"

"Obviously friendship!" answered Ino before anyone could think about it. Everyone silently agreed.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" he asked, nodding his head and getting back to his book.

They then went to Yamato. "What do you guys want out of life," he asked, "To see rare sights, to broaden your horizons, or to be strong."

"Probably to be strong," said Elyon. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Yamato smiled, "To be strong, huh?"

They finally went to their Itachi Uchiha, though reluctantly, "What are you all so afraid of," he asked, "Getting old, being different, or being indecisive?"

"Hmmm," thought Peter, "probably, being indecisive." he answered. The rest of them agreed with him.

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You all want friendship. You all want to be strong. You're all afraid of being indecisive. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one." said the male voice.

"Sound's good to me," thought Nigel, shrugging his shoulders. Everyone nodded.

"The day you will open your doors is both far off and very near," said the female

Another blinding flash of light filled the area, and when it stopped, they were on another stained glass tile, but it was red, had a picture of Naruto, in his fighting stance with his eyes closed. There were pictures of his parents, team Kakashi, the Leaf 12, Gaara and his siblings, and, strangely, Hay Lin and Will, along with the blonde haired man they saw at the start. Around the edge of the tile was the symbol the leaf ninja had on their uniforms, the red swirl. A light had appeared on the other side of the floor. When they all stepped into the light, more black creatures appeared from the floor.

"More of them!" thought Kankuro as he gripped his wand.

"What's this supposed to mean?" thought Taranee, slashing a creature with her sword. When all of them were gone, the light moved to the edge of the stain-glass as a road of miniature stain-glass appeared leading to what looked like another area.

"Well, don't really see any other way to go." thought Gaara as he led the way up the path. The path led to another stained glass tile, only it was a picture of Matsuri with her eyes closed, twirling her johyo. There were pictures of Gaara and his siblings, Irma, Martin, Alchemy, and a messy blue-haired girl that had appeared to them at the beginning. Around the edge were miniature johyos. When they got there, they all walked closer to the light.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadows become." explained the male voice.

All of them turned around to see their shadows, which were bunched together because they were all together. The shadow then became one and began to rise from out of the floor. Everyone looked at it in horror.

"But don't be afraid." encouraged the female.

The shadow got larger than anything that any of the guardians, regents, and shinobi had ever seen as they continued to move away from the creature… and they had seen a lot of large things.

"And don't forget…" said the male

Everyone turned around and tried to run, only to see that they had run out of tile! Turning around they prepared to fight. They slashed at its arms, legs, face and anywhere that they could land a blow. The giant soon brought its hand up as it then started to create some kind of energy from the heart-shaped hole in its chest area. The energy was then release as it headed for the group. Those who had a shield acted quickly and blocked it, sending it back at the creature. When the energy hit the creature, it staggered and started to falter as the weapons disappeared from their grasps.

"What?" thought Martin as he and the rest of the group dodged, by chance, an attack from the giant, causing all of them to fall on their butts. A large pool of darkness appeared under all of them as the giant got closer.

"-But don't be afraid," repeated the female.

The darkness then started to consume the group as the giant got closer and closer. "Is this the end?" thought Alchemy, flailing in the pool.

"Each of you hold the mightiest weapon of all," said the male.

The group tried to pull themselves out of the darkness as it continued to cover them, but were having a hard time doing it. Even Sasuke, Raven, and Neji were struggling.

"So don't forget," the male and female said in unison.

Will and some of the other guardians tried to call for help but more darkness continued to cover them.

"You are the ones who will open the doors." they both finished.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Shikamaru woke with a start, breathing heavily and sweating. _'What the heck was that all about?'_ he thought as stared at the wall.

Suddenly, his mother, who looked just about ready to pass out, opened the door to his room. "Oh, good you're awake hun." she yawned, "I know it's late, but Lord Hokage wants to see you. He says that something big has happened."

"Oh, what a drag," he mumbled as he dragged himself out of his warm comfortable bed, "Alright, I'm going."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Hinata Hyuuga had just awoken from the dream as well, dripping with sweat.

_'What was that about?'_ she wondered to himself, shaking his head to avoid the headache coming on, _'and why was Neji on that blonde girl's stained glass? And why was he even there to begin with? He's dead!'_

Hinata started shaking as she tried to disperse the feeling of fear, _'Something about that dream, it felt, real.'_ Before she could think anything else her sister, Hanabi, opened the door and yawned. "Hey sis, the Hokage wants to see you. Better get going." After her sister left, she slowly got out of bed and got ready to go.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto were on their way to Kakashi's office after being awoken by their old Sensei, Iruka Umino.

"I wonder why Kakashi Sensei wants to see us at this hour," Sai, wondered aloud.

"Search me," said Sakura, "but whatever it is it must be big."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was usually the talkative one, "Something on your mind Naruto?" he asked.

"Yeah, before Iruka sensei woke me up, I was having this really weird dream," Naruto explained.

"What type of dream?" asked Sakura, suddenly interested.

"Well, you 3 were in it, so was the Ino-Shika-Cho team, Hinata's team, Bushy Brow's team, Gaara and his siblings, Matsuri, Karin, and even Shiho! Along with about 18 people I didn't recognize. We were all floating in, like, some sort of empty dark area, and after a couple minutes we landed on this stained glass tile-" Naruto glanced behind him and saw that the 3 of his friends had stopped and were staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"I had that exact same dream!" said Sakura.

"Same here." said Sasuke.

"Coincidence?" asked Sai, looking between the 3 of them.

"I don't think having the same dream at the same time is coincidence for any of us." said Sakura, but she then waved the subject aside, "but never mind that now, we can discuss it later, we can't keep Kakashi Sensei waiting!" All 4 of the friends nodded and charged off again.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Yakumo Kurama and Karin were just a few minutes away from the building. Karin looked at Yakumo and gave her a bizarre look. "What's with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um," stuttered Yakumo, snapping her out of her train of thought, "nothing, just thinking of a dream I was having a little while ago."

"Wait," said Karin, narrowing her eyes, "was there stained glass, a wand, a shield, and a sword on pillars in it?"

"Why yes, why?" Yakumo asked.

"That's... what happened in my dream as well." said Karin with a hint of fear in her voice.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Gaara," said his sister, Temari, "it's not like you were a big talker anyway, but you've been awful quiet, is something wrong?"

"Sorry," apologized the young Kazekage, "just can't seem to get this weird dream out of my head."

"What dream, Gaara-sensei?" asked Matsuri.

"It was strange, we were attacked by-"

"Big, scary, black insect-like creatures?" asked Kankuro, looking at his younger brother, "And at one point landed on a stained glass portrait of Matsuri?"

"Yes... how did you know?" asked Gaara, giving his brother a surprised and bewildered look.

"You had that dream too?" gasped Temari.

"What does this mean?" asked Matsuri.

"I don't know," sighed Gaara. Before they could say anything else, they realized that they had arrived at the Hokage's mansion, and dashed inside.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Everyone who was called, which included, Team Guy, Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, Team Gaara, Yakumo, and Karin, arrived at Kakashi's office about the same time.

"You too huh?" asked Kiba, yawning and stretching, Akamaru doing the same.

"I wonder what happened?" Ino thought aloud.

"Something big obviously," remarked Chouji.

"Definitely," said Tenten, rubbing her eyes, "or else he wouldn't have asked for all 18 of us here. Especially not this late at night."

Suddenly, Yamato opened the door, "Oh, thank goodness you're all here, come on in."

Everyone filed into the room and was surprised to see a young woman about their age beside Kakashi. As for the Hokage himself, he had changed into his traditional Hokage outfit, which were really his jonin clothes covered in a white cloak with red flames on the helm. Kakashi also preferred not to wear the Hokage hat.

"Alright everyone, this is Xidel. She has come here to warn us of a threat that is coming. I'm assigning all of you to go with her to investigate the area that she identifies."

Everyone nodded his or her heads. Lee grinned and gave her the nice guy pose "Do not worry Kakashi Sensei, we will make this youthful threat wish it was never born!" he exclaimed. Everyone, including Xidel, sweat-dropped at Lee's gesture. Kakashi insisted that his students and their friends just called him sensei because them calling him 'Lord Hokage' just sounded weird to him.

Xidel gave Kakashi a look that asked 'Is he always like this?'

He shot back 'Don't ask!'

"Alright, I'll explain the situation on the way," said Xidel, "now come on there's not much time!"

"Alright, head out there and do whatever Xidel tells you to do." commanded Kakashi.

"Yes sir!" they all said, semi-unison. After leaving the office, Xidel lead them to the North Gate and very soon found themselves hopping through the trees.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Raven's eyes snapped open and she gasped. _'What the-? Did I fall asleep?'_ she asked as she stood on the roof. She wasn't able to sleep so she had flown up to the roof to meditate for an hour or so, being careful not to wake Orube. _'No, that's impossible, I never fall asleep when meditating, and things simply interrupt me and get in.'_

**_You too Rae?_** asked Taranee.

**_Huh? What do you mean me too? Did you guys have that same... vision?_** she asked, carefully choosing her words.

**_Yeah, we did! _**said Matthew, **_Only I wouldn't really call it a dream, or vision in your case Raven, it felt way too real!_**

**_Can you come down Raven? We're having a quick meeting._** explained Will.

**_Didn't have to ask._** replied Raven.

After Raven flew down, she saw that the rest of the guardians and regents had assembled in the hallway and were conversing quietly.

"Alright, one thing is for sure, that wasn't a normal dream!" said Caleb in a low voice.

"Well, duh! My question is why were there 4 strangers on Corny's stained tile and why were Alchemy and I on the last one!" said Irma, waving her arms wildly.

"I have to admit that was a bit strange, but who were the other people with us?" asked Hay Lin, _'Something about them seemed familiar'_

"Well, like Caleb said, that wasn't a normal dream, it felt different." stated Aldarn.

"Yeah, I felt like I was really there doing all that stuff." said Cornelia.

"It was weird with all that stuff happening, but what were those things that attacked us?" asked Peter.

"They looked like giant insects." added Nigel.

"Guys," said Drake, "I think we should leave here while we still can, I suddenly have a bad feeling about this."

"I agree," said Will, "let's go." All of the guardians and regents ran back to their rooms, grabbed the small amount of things that they still had with them, and left through the windows.

After leaving the town, about an hour later they were running across a valley. Not able to conserve as much energy in human form (or Meridian form in Aldarn's case) they all stopped to rest. They didn't rest very long until they were ambushed by a bunch of black creatures that appeared out of thin air and surrounded them. They recognized the creatures immediately.

"Those are-!" started Alchemy.

"The creatures!" finished Martin.

Eric was the first to recover, "Well come on! We have to fight, we can't just sit here they'll get us!" Eric's outburst snapped everyone out of shock. All of them got into battle position and started to fight the critters.

"Watch it guys!" shouted Elyon after slicing a creature in half with a light attack, "all these things are bad news, I can see it!"

"No duh, of course they-," Orube stopped mid-sentence, "wait, what do you mean you can _see_," Orube then stopped and stared at the creatures in front of her, they all looked like they were in pain for some strange reason. _'Am I doing this?'_ she asked when they stopped.

Bianca and Will were fighting back to back. At one point Bianca shouted, "Over here! No here!" as she started jumping around a large group of them, all of which were looking around like they were confused, "Oh that's right! You can't hear _or _see me!"

"What are you doing Bia?" asked Will, staring at her.

Bianca giggled, "It's my psychic ability! I can take away my enemy's sight, sound, and touch!"

"Huh, cool!" exclaimed Irma, who overheard them talking, as she blasted about 10 creatures away with a weak but effective tidal wave.

"Guys!" shouted Caleb, "little problem! There seems to be no end to them!"

"Dang it!" shouted Orube and Raven, semi-unison.

"We need help! There's no way we can beat all these things!" shouted Aldarn. Drake nodded in agreement as he kicked a creature ten feet away from him. Little did they know that the help they needed was closer than they believed.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Xidel and the other shinobi were hopping through the trees as they continued in the direction of the guardians and regents. Suddenly a chill ran down Xidel's spine. _'What is this? Why do I feel so much darkness all of the sudden?'_

"What's wrong Xidel?" asked Sakura, who, along with everyone else, had very concerned looks on their faces.

"I have a bad feeling all of the sudden, let's try and pick up the pace!" she called, increasing her speed.

"Hey slow down!" called Kiba, _'Dang it'_ he thought as she ignored him. After following Xidel for about another 10 minutes they came to the edge of a small valley... and Xidel particularly stopped breathing. About 10 meters into the valley was a giant horde of Heartless, and they were attacking who, Xidel knew, was the next generation!

"Wh-what are those things?" asked Hinata, looking in shock with everyone else at the battle unfolding around them.

"Heartless, terrible creatures that are made from pure darkness! They eat hearts! Not the physical kind, but the spiritual kind!" Xidel explained, _'Weird, usually the guardians of void and darkness can get rid of them easily. Why aren't they disappearing?'_

"Right! I can finish those with my jutsu!" shouted Naruto creating 2 shadow clones, running off into the valley in front of him, and starting his signature move: Fūton: Rasen shuriken!

"Wait Naruto stop!" shouted Sasuke running after him along with everyone else. _'That idiot!'_ But before he, or anyone else, could stop Naruto, he threw the amazing amount of condensed chakra at the Heartless.

Xidel was struggling to hold back a mischievous grin, _'Cool! Maybe I can help him a little. All right! Let's try something new!' _

Suddenly, Xidel's body started to glow a golden yellow. Karin was the first to notice because of her Kagura eyes and ability to sense sudden chakra changes in the people around her and her peers. Feeling a high change suddenly, she turned and her eyes widened when she saw Xidel glowing.

"What are you-?" before Karin could finish Xidel rushed at an astonishing speed after the Rasen shuriken.

"WHAT IS SHE, CRAZY!" shrieked Ino, "SHE'LL GET CAUGHT IN THE SHOCK WAVE! SHIKAMARU!"

"ONE STEP AHEAD OF YOU!" he shouted as he made some hand-signs, "KAGEMANE NO JUSTU!" As the words left his mouth, his shadow quickly extended outward to try and catch Xidel, when a brief glimpse of the giant shadow monster from his dream flashed in his mind, causing him to lose concentration of the jutsu. "AARGH!" he cried clutching his head in pain. _'What's going on? It's never like this! It's... like its working against me!'_

"WHAT'S WRONG?" asked Chouji, fear suddenly crossing his face as he saw his best friend collapse in agony.

"LOOK!" said Tenten, pointing to Xidel, who had suddenly jumped _onto_ the shuriken as she continued to glow brighter. Everyone stared wide eyed at the scene unfolding in front of them

_'All right! Let's finish this!' _she thought as she quickly lifted her right hand into the air to produce a round glowing reddish sphere that started to shine bright as she put her other hand on the Rasen shuriken...

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Hay Lin was doing her best to hold back a curse word that she knew for sure that neither her parents nor grandmother would approve of, but was she was very ticked off to see that the amount of enemies she and her friends were facing seemed endless.

_'Ok! That's it!' _she snarled to herself as she created a miniature tornado around her, sending many of the creatures flying in the opposite direction. Suddenly, she felt the air change and looked to her right. There she saw a young woman riding on top of a large blue spinning top-like thing... and it was coming right towards them!

**_DUCK AND COVER GUYS! _**she mentally screamed to all her friends. Having heard her in time all 17 of her friends dropped to the ground covering their heads as she did the same. And not a moment too soon, as soon as they had all braced themselves for impact, the young girl jumped off the giant top and shot it downward, where most of the larger, more dangerous looking creatures seemed to be. As the top shot downward, the girl shot into the air with a red glowing ball of energy in her hands.

"TRINITY LIMIT!" she shouted as she began to spin, and giant beams of light shot out from the ball hitting the creatures and incinerating most of them on contact, while the spinning top exploded on top of the one's it missed and created a giant shockwave that blew all the guardians and regents backward with so much force that if they were in guardian form, it would have dispersed. (Fortunately, Aldarn's human form remained intact)

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The young group of sand and leaf ninja had watched the entire scene as they saw Xidel do her 'special' trinity limit.

"Wow," was all Sai could say.

"What an incredible amount of chakra!" exclaimed Shiho.

"Actually, I don't think that was chakra at all." said Sasuke.

"What was it then?" asked Kankuro.

"Shouldn't we talk about that later guys?" asked Temari, pointing toward Xidel, the guardians and regents, "Xidel only took out most of the enemies not all of them!"

"Right! Let us assist in taking them down!" exclaimed Lee. Everyone nodded and ran off toward the battle.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Thanks for your help." said Alchemy, after recovering, "who are you anyway?"

"My name's Xidel," said the female after lightly landing at the point of impact, which was now a giant crater, "I brought some back up as well!" To prove her point, she looked to her right and everyone saw about 18 other teenagers running toward them. The first one that spoke was a young woman with pink hair and a red skirt.

"Are you all okay?" she asked. A mixture of yes's and thank you's was her reply from everyone, except Eric, who was making googly eyes at her, although she didn't notice.

_'Whoa, hot!'_ he thought to himself.

**_What did you just say Eric?_** asked Taranee, who suddenly looked over at him.

**_Huh? Wh-What? _**he replied, snapping him out of his staring.

**_Did... you... just... call... her... _****HOT?**asked Nigel, staring, his mouth gaping, at him.

**_... MMMMaaaayyyybbbbeeee. _**he replied, grinning a little.

Seeing that some of them had been injured Karin, Sakura, and Ino started using medical ninjutsu to start healing them. Shikamaru, who was probably one of the most observant of the group, quickly looked around... and a look of surprise and anger spread across his face. The heartless, that Xidel and Naruto had supposedly taken down, weren't disappearing! In fact they were reforming into bigger Heartless!

Xidel noticed it too, because they both shouted in perfect unison, "WHAT?"

"How are they-? That's impossible-! They're-they're reforming!" She stuttered, fear forming in her voice. However, before anyone could react, more creatures appeared, only they were different shades of blue with red glowing eyes. "UNVERSED!" shouted Xidel, readying her shields for battle.

"More bad guys?" asked Sasuke, readying his katana.

"Really bad guys!" she shouted as she blocked one of them with her shield.

"Sakura! Ino! Karin! When you're done with them come on and help us out!" shouted Shikamaru, getting into his battle stance with everyone else.

"You got it!" said Ino, as she was just finishing healing Cornelia.

"Thanks!" she said, as she got up still a little wobbly.

"Wait, you can't fight in your condition!" said Ino, grabbing her arm, but Cornelia jerked it away.

"My friends and I can fight in any condition!" she shot back. To prove her point, all of them had stood up with their weapon in hand.

**_Will, we shouldn't transform, we don't want to scare them off. _**suggested Raven.

**_That's what I was thinking! _**she said, **_We won't fight as good, but we can still fight!_** **_EVERYONE CHARGE!_**

All of the guardians and regents charged into battle with the other shinobi, trying to take down as many of the creatures as possible.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Matsuri who had just spun an unversed across the valley with her johyo.

"At this rate," said Chouji, crushing a heartless with his expanded hand, "we'll be buried under them!"

"HAY LIN! WATCH OUT!" screamed Irma as a giant 'unversed' monster swiped at Hay Lin, however, Irma had jumped in front of her friend to protect her and got hit instead. She was sent flying backward, and hit the side of a rock, coughing up blood and knocking the air out of her.

"IRMA!" screamed Hay Lin as she ran to her friend, "Irma are you okay?" she asked as Irma coughed a couple of times.

"Yeah," said Irma, slowly getting to her feet, not noticing that the 'unversed' was charging them again.

"IRMA, HAY LIN LOOK OUT!" screamed Martin. Before anyone could say or do anything else, Hay Lin had whipped around and sucker punched the giant 'unversed' into nothingness.

Irma and everyone else looked at Hay Lin shocked. But they weren't looking at Hay Lin in general... they were looking at her eyes!

"What's everyone looking at?" asked Hay Lin, glancing around.

"Hay Lin," said Irma, in shock, "your eyes... they're red!"

Hay Lin looked at her hands, which were trembling in fear. "Wh-what is this?" she asked in a frightened tone.

Sasuke was the first of the shinobi to speak, "Th-that's impossible!" he stuttered.

"WHAT CHICKEN-HEAD?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?" asked Eric, in a threatening tone.

_'Chicken-head?' _Sasuke thought. "That's... the-"

"The Sharingan Mirror Wheel Eye!" said Raven in awe, surprising everyone that she would know of something like that, "But there's no way! The clan that uses it was wiped out!"

"Sharing-what now?" asked Will and Cornelia semi-unison as they looked at the Azarathian.

"HEY!" Everyone immediately stopped talking as Xidel stared at them in disbelief while trying to hold back a giant heartless. "You kids can argue about your eye problems later! In case you forgot, we're in the middle of a fight for our lives here!"

Everyone refocused on the battle, but the stakes hadn't changed, apparently, because even Sasuke, Gaara, Raven, and Orube were all struggling to hold the monsters back.

_'We'll need a miracle.' _admitted Xidel, slashing 2 'unversed' in half with her shields.

As if reading her mind, suddenly, bright lights appeared beside each of the guardians, regents, and shinobi, temporarily blinding them and destroying some unversed and heartless in the process. When the light faded... each of them, besides Xidel, was holding what looked like... a giant key.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_KAGEMANE NO JUSTU _**- SHADOW POSSESION JUSTU

**_FUTON: RASENSHURIKEN _**- WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN


	3. The Extractions and the Rescues

Chapter 3: The Extractions and the Rescues

_'_

_'Keyblades?'_ thought Xidel, _'Of course! That must have been the bright light I saw in the darkness!' _From what Xidel could see, each and every one of the guardians, regents, and shinobi, had their own keyblade. All of them, however, Xidel recognized.

Will's Keyblade was called 'Key to the Heart.' Its handle and shaft were a simple silver color. The Base that created the pommel of the blade had a copy of the Heart of Kandrakar imbedded within it and held in bar 2 horizontal bars just above the handle and guard. To the side of the base were 4 curved thick lines that resembled the wings that she and the other guardians had only instead of green they were blue. The blade seemed to be made of blue translucent glass with all 10 of the guardian symbols now crafted into the blade side by side at the bottom of the blade, just above the shaft. At the middle of the blade, it slip into 2 blades, separated from each other by a small space. The blade curved slightly at the end to make it look like a long-sword. The keychain was short and the token was no other than the pink half of the Heart of Kandrakar.

Irma's Keyblade was called 'Brightcrest' and it followed Irma's water theme by being reminiscent of cresting waves, both along the shaft and at the teeth. Also, a Wayfinder appeared at the top of the shaft within a black circle, surrounded by a cresting wave. The hilt has two heart-shaped openings, and the Keychain is also the same Wayfinder. The handle and chain were both an ivory color.

Taranee's Keyblade was called 'One-Winged Angel' and it followed her fire theme, although its handle and blade differed in keeping with the design of a Keyblade. The Keychain's token was a grey angel wing, hence the name, and the teeth of the blade resemble the spell Meteor. The Keychain token was tied to the hilt with a red cord.

Cornelia's Keyblade was called 'Divine Rose'. Its hand guard was designed to look like stained glass. The blade was made of a purple material with a rose design, resembling Beast's rose in the purple glass bell, and the bloom of the rose serves as the blade's teeth. The Keyblade's rain guard was designed to resemble the thorny leaves of a rose bush. The Keychain consisted of a slim chain, with the Beast's rose as its token.

She was also holding a second Keyblade called 'Key to Destiny'. The handle was a yellow with a grey line running down the middle. The guard was red with a black line running down the middle of the design. The pommel was a black and white, trapezoid structure. The blade was green, and it curved at the top to make it look like a clip. The teeth were the yin and yang symbol.

Hay Lin's Keyblade was called 'Lost Memory' and it was an ornate Keyblade that was predominantly silver and ivory-colored. The shaft was thin and smooth with a fleur-de-lis-shaped spike at its tip. A pair of uneven comprised the teeth, silver wings framing a broken, bright red heart. A simple, grey heart adorned the base of the blade, and the handle was black. Two uneven wings decorated the Keyblade's guard, with the larger wing being on the same side of the weapon as the teeth. The Keychain had silver chain links and the token resembled a miniature version of the Keyblade's teeth; a bright red heart surrounded by silver wings.

Elyon's Keyblade was called 'Crown Unlimit' and went perfectly with her because of the role she played as Queen of Meridian. Its handle was covered in blue stripes, its guard was comprised of 5 gold gears with light blue centers with much bigger, blue-white and spiked gear set at the top of the handle. A translucent sphere further decorated the base and tips of the blade with the same red glow as the blade. A gold crown sat on the tip of the blade, forming the teeth. The Keychain had 3 gold links that connected to a charm shaped like a small 3-pointed gold crown, which had a gold circle on each of its points.

Alchemy's Keyblade was called 'Counterpoint' and modeled an instrument from the violin family, while the shaft was a heavily stylized line of music, colored in shades of blue with golden quarter notes. The teeth were composed of a red treble clef topped with a pointed wizard's hat.

Bianca Keyblade's was called 'Winner's Proof' which displayed exactly thirteen Mushrooms; four in the links and Keychain, two in the handle and the remaining seven on the blade, with one serving as the Keyblade's teeth. The Roman numeral XIII was shown just above the hilt. The head of the Keyblade formed a heart, bearing a resemblance to Matthew's Keyblade.

Orube's Keyblade was called 'No Name'. It was predominantly colored in different shades of blue and was decorated, with elaborate, spiked shapes. Its tip appeared to be some sort of stopwatch, while the teeth were diamond shaped spikes that were connected by a black web structure. The Keychain shared the time theme represented on the blade, and its token was an hourglass. Its features of the blade had an ever-present glow to it.

Raven's Keyblade was called 'Raven's Eye' and it was mostly a dark navy blue in color. The handle was a pink while the guard was still a navy blue. The design resembled her cape flares out and at the top both sides flared up to make two points. The pommel was a red gem, the exact same type she had to keep her cape in place. The blade was a slightly lighter blue with 6 thorn-like structures on it, 3 on the left and 3 on the right. The top of the blade that formed the teeth was a giant raven's head with red eyes.

Matthew's Keyblade was a version of 'Ultima Weapon' only the colors were different (blue, gold, and white), the crown-and-heart keychain, and the Dream Sword. It also included many more crowns into its design, including one at the tip of the blade, near the crown "teeth", two made up the guard, three in the chain, and the aforementioned combination of a crown and the original heart Keychain as the token.

Martin's Keyblade was called 'Diamond Dust' and it appeared to be made of ice, and both the teeth of the blade and the Keychain's token were snowflakes. The chain part of the Keychain was attached to the Keyblade by a gold ring and is made up of gold links, except for the first link, which is shaped like the Ice Titan's head.

Eric's Keyblade Xidel recognized as 'Starseeker'. The guard appeared to be two shooting stars. The blade was blue and decorated with stars, while the teeth were a crescent moon and a star. The Keychain design was a crescent moon.

Caleb's Keyblade Xidel recognized right away as Riku's old blade, 'Soul Eater'. It was a falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple, and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing. Its handle had a blue eye, and it consisted of dark braids.

Nigel's Keyblade's was called 'Treasure Trove' and its overall design was modeled after a crystal mine. The handle was brown and seemingly made of wood. The guard was circular and decorated by 7 crystals, 3 white ones, 2 yellow, and 2 blue. A black mine craft filled to the brim with crystals in various shades of blue and yellow adorned the base of the blade. The blade was made up of a short mine track with 4 crooked planks nailed onto it. A small pickaxe was attached to the head of the Keyblade in the same manner as the planks, forming the Keyblade's teeth. The Keychain was a beige cord that connected to the token, a red jewel.

Peter's Keyblade was known as 'Bond of Flame'. The Keychain, teeth, and blade resembled Axel's Eternal Flames Chakrams. The two Chakrams that made up the Keyblade were joined by a metal numeral 8 and they also had eight total spikes, a reference to Axel's position within the Organization. The thought of Axel caused Xidel to cringe slightly as the memory of his demise returned.

Drake's Keyblade was called 'Stormfall' and the Keyblade's guard was circular and somewhat jagged around its edges. The upper half of the guard was black, the center was grey, and the bottom of it was white. The handle was a featureless, grey rod. The shaft of the Keyblade was thin and navy blue in coloration, except for the tip, which was silver. The base of the shaft also sported two diamond-shaped bumps. A rectangular frame lined with four short, blunt spikes comprised the Stormfall's teeth. This frame and the spikes were all navy blue. The teeth also had three silver pieces bent at right angles; two on the inside corners of the frame and one on the inside center of one side. The Keychain links and token resembled water drops.

Aldarn's Keyblade was called 'All for One' and was primarily based off the Musketeers' rapier, while the teeth were the golden Musketeer fleur-de-lis emblems, and the hilt was Mickey's Musketeer hat. The blue band on the hat extended outwards to form the guard. The handle was colored a light brown, as part of the rapier blade, while the chain was yellow and the Keychain was Mickey, Donald and Goofy's rapiers placed together to form a triangle.

Sakura's Keyblade was called 'Sakura Blossom'. The guard of the Keyblade was a light brown color while the handle was a creamy color. The blade was the same cream color with small sakura leaves and vines of the same color decorating it. The teeth of the key were made up of 3 sakura blossoms, one large one in the middle and 2 smaller ones on each side. The Keychain was a woven pink rope in a braided design and the token was a sakura blossom as well linked to the rope with a white lope.

Hinata's Keyblade was called 'Ray of Hope'. The guard and handle were a bright yellow and resembled sunrays at the corners. The blade was a lighter yellow that at the end curved around to create a small hook. The teeth of the blade were a golden sun with darker colored sunrays. The keychain was an ordinary chain link with a matching sun as the key token.

Tenten's Keyblade was 'Sharp Weapon' and seemed to make up of many of her weapons that were put together. The guard of it was a black nunchaku chain and the handle was a red nunchaku handle with orange ends. The blade was a golden sword that had five spikes at the end. The middle of the blade was open enough to fit a kunai knife through. The teeth looked like a brown colored a smaller version of the blade itself with a matching six spikes at the end of it. The keychain was an ordinary keychain as well, as the key token was a green nunchaku handle with golden ends.

Ino's Keyblade was called 'Garden of Life'. The handle was brown with brown rope twine design. The guard was a plain light green. The blade was a darker green like a plant stem. A lighter green vine with leaves wrapped around the blade and stopped at the end to create the teeth. The teeth were a mixture of assorted flowers, a buttercup, a white flower, a pink flower, and about four small bluebell blossoms. The keychain was a small brown rope with a yellow daffodil as the key token.

Temari's Keyblade was called 'Wind Gust'. The handle was red and the guard was made of the metal plates of a fan. Right above the handle were light blue wind gusts, which stopped in the middle of the blade to making it a design-free red rod. The teeth were a miniature version of her fan with one red circle instead of 3 purple circles. The keychain was an ordinary cream-colored chain and the token was also a smaller version of her red-circled fan.

Karin's Keyblade was called 'Guardian Soul'. The blade was similar to Auron's strongest weapon that Xidel and Sora saw him use in the 'Hades Cup' tournament. The hilt guard was an ogre-like face, with yellow eyes and fin like extrusions, while the token was a jug of sake.

Matsuri's Keyblade was called 'Stroke of Midnight'. It was designed to resemble the white and blue castle tiers from the namesake of the _Castle of Dreams_ world. The thin shaft was made of a particularly long castle tower. A violet and cyan, eight-pointed, crystalline snowflake or star was embedded in the tip of the blade, creating the teeth of the Keyblade. The handle and inner edge of the guard were polished gold. The guard's base sports curled, cyan wheels, causing it to resembled Cinderella's enchanted carriage. The Keychain had three white links that connect to the token, one of Cinderella's glass slippers.

Yakumo's Keyblade was called 'Photon Debugger' and it looked similar to the inhabitants of _Space Paranoids_, appearing to be constructed of computer circuitry. The Keychain's token was Tron's Identity Disk.

Gaara's Keyblade was called 'Heart of the Sand'. The handle was a miniature version of his sand gourd and the hand guard created a heart shape with the gourd's red ribbon. The blade itself held certain designs to the One-tailed Shukaku. The teeth of the keyblade were a red mark of the Sand Village. The keychain was a white rope, and the key token was the Shukaku eye.

Sai's Keyblade was called 'Ink Blotter'. The handle of the keyblade was red with a darker red outlining it. The top of the guard were two rods with a red and black checker pattern while there was a red ribbon attached to both ends creating the bottom of the handle. The blade seemed to be made of the bottom of a wooden paintbrush, while the teeth were the brush part of the brush. The keychain was a tannish rope, and the token was a matching paintbrush.

Chouji's Keyblade was called 'Gentle Butterfly'. The handle and guard of the blade was blue resembled the body and outline of butterfly wings. The blade was also blue and resembled a butterfly body. The teeth of the keyblade were the blue butterflies that Chouji freed from a spider web as a boy. The keychain was a light blue rope that seemed to resemble a small tree branch. The token was also a blue butterfly.

Kankuro's Keyblade was called 'Puppet Master'. The entire handle resembled a mixture of all the puppets that he fought with in his arsenal. The guard, handles, and pommel looked like the head of the 'Black Ant', while the blade itself represented an arm from 'Crow'. The teeth of the blade were the scorpion tail of Sasori's old puppet: 'Hiruko'. The keychain was a simple silver chain and the token was a miniature mummy that he used to hide his real body in.

Kiba's Keyblade was called 'Red Fang'. The entire keyblade was different shades of red. The guard and pommel were a bright red while the handle was a little darker. The base was a peachy color. The pommel was the Inuzuka clan mark that he had on his cheeks. The blade was the same color as the handle, and the teeth of the blade was a giant Inuzuka mark, outlined in darker red, while the mark itself was a bright red. The bottom of the blade had small shapes that looked like tufts of fur. The Keychain was a simple silver one and another Inuzuka triangle was the token.

Naruto's Keyblade was called 'Leaf Age'. At first glance it looked like a normal skeleton key, but looking closer you could see that even though it had a plain yellow guard, the handle was wrapped in bandages and the teeth was a leaf village symbol on the bottom and on top was a triangle shape with 4 kunai shapes above it. The keychain was simple and the token was a leaf symbol.

Lee's Keyblade was called 'Dancing Leaf'. The handle and guard were brown, red, and black striped. The pommel was a gold color surrounding another brown colored circle. The blade was red, but black at the center. The teeth were 2 green leaves that matched the Key Token, which was attached to the Keyblade with a brown leather rope.

Shikamaru's Keyblade was called 'Forest Deer'. It resembled the antler of the deer that his clan took care of. the bottom of the blade was a an off-white color and was brown on top with jagged edge that showed the design of a deer antler. The top extended up to form the teeth as well. The handle and guard weren't connected at the bottom and opened up. The Keychain was gold and the token was a deer head.

And finally, Sasuke's Keyblade was called 'Cursed Avenger'. It strongly resembled what Sasuke looked like when his curse mark activated. The teeth were one of his demonic wings that he sprouted in this form. The keychain was black and the token was the blue half of the Heart of Kandrakar, which shocked the guardians and regents, particularly Will.

"WHAT THE-?" she said pointing at Sasuke when she spotted the half, "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" asked Sasuke in confusion.

"How's you get half of my necklace on that blade of yours?" Will asked, looking between Sasuke and the Heart on hers and his Keyblades. Sasuke was just about as confused as Will at the moment and was unable to answer.

"Your name was Xidel, wasn't it?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah, that's me." she replied, with a small smile.

"Okay, Xidel, do you know what just happened there?" asked Caleb, while blocking an attack from an unversed that was still standing, "What are these things?"

"Keyblades, mysterious weapons that seem to appear in the most peculiar of places."

_"Shiny..."_ said Tenten in a monotone voice, with a blob of drool hanging from her mouth as she admired her blade, causing Lee to scoot away from her.

"Is she okay?" asked Xidel, noticing Tenten.

"Trust me when I tell you, you do not want to know." replied Lee, still inching away from the weapons mistress a little.

**_Okay, that girl's starting to freak me out a little don't you think Taranee? _**asked Nigel, glancing at the fire guardian. When he didn't get an answer, he tried again. **_Taranee? Hello, anybody home? _**Nigel then took a closer look, and saw that she was staring at something. Following her gaze, it landed not on a some_thing_ but a some_one_. She had her eyes locked on Lee!

Nigel then remembered something from a book he read about imprinting, something similar happened to Eric as well. And he had a pretty good feeling what had happened._ 'OH! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'_

Raven noticed that, even though the flash of light had taken down most of them for good, there were still some Heartless and Unversed lingering around. _'I wonder,'_ she thought. _'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!' _upon thinking the magic words, her blade filled with her power, and concentrating on the targets, a beam of white light, covered with some of her own magic, shot out of the end of the blade, destroying the remaining enemies. For once, Raven was struck speechless. "Whooooooa," she said after standing frozen for about 10 second. Everyone was staring at her.

"Whoa Raven!" cried Hay Lin, "how'd you do that!"

Raven stared at the blade, in astonishment, "I don't know... I honestly, don't know!"

"Well, whatever that was, we should thank you." said Xidel, smiling, "You finished off the rest of the Heartless and Unversed for us." Then she saw that there was still one on the field getting back up. Fortunately it looked like a normal Shadow Heartless.

"_Oh_," Xidel groaned as she trudged up to the Heartless, "CONFOUNDED HEARTLESS! GET LOST WILL YOU!" she shouted as she bonked it on the head with one of her shields.

Suddenly a small ray of light flashed through Cornelia's eyes, and what she said next shocked everyone. "Neji?" asked Cornelia as she walked up to it and knelt beside it, "Neji, is that you?"

"Wh-what did you say?" asked Hinata, looking at Cornelia in shock along with all the other shinobi.

"BRACE YOURSELVES EVERYONE!" Orube suddenly shouted, readying her Keyblade when she saw more Heartless and Unversed appeared.

"OH! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" complained Naruto as he readied his blade, "HOW MANY OF THESE THINGS ARE THERE GOING TO BE!"

"Don't worry Neji," said Cornelia, standing in front of the Heartless, "I'll protect you." The other guardians briefly looked at her like she was insane before rushing in to fight the Heartless and Unversed. They were able to keep most of them at bay, however, about 10 of them got through their guard and surrounded Cornelia and 'Neji'. Suddenly, when no one was looking all of them pounced on the unlikely duo.

"NEJI!" cried Cornelia as she wrapped her arms around him.

**_"CORNELIA!"_** shouted the guardians and regents, Caleb, Elyon, and Peter being the loudest. Raven and Irma were about to rush in and help when a flash of light came from the dog-pile of unversed and heartless.

**_"HAKKESHOU KAITEN!" _**they heard an all too familiar voice cry from the middle of the pile, followed by all the unversed and heartless flying backward from a large blue, fast-rotating ball of chakra. When the ball dispersed, the shinobi, especially Naruto, Lee, Tenten, and Hinata, were shocked to see who it was. It was a young man, probably around 18 or 19 with long brunette hair, tied in a low ponytail in the back. He had Hinata's eyes and was wearing a normal Leaf Uniform without the headband. The only thing that the shinobi saw different about him physically was that he no longer had the green cursed seal branded on his forehead. Cornelia was kneeling next to him looking up at him in amazement.

The young man then let his arms fall to his sides and looked at Cornelia. "I heard your voice," he said to her, "it cut through the darkness around me... All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of light. You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance."

Xidel looked at the young man with curiosity. _'I've heard that somewhere before… But when… and where?'_

Cornelia, along with the rest of the group, excluding Raven, Orube, Gaara, Sai, and Xidel, looked at Neji confused. "I did?" asked Cornelia, with a confused expression. Before anyone could say anything else, a flash of light blue passed between Neji and Cornelia causing them to jump, and it hit a Heartless, that almost pounced on them. Looking at the source, they saw that Irma was in a throwing position and that her Keyblade was no longer present. It landed with a thud behind them.

Irma smiled sheepishly, "Phew! That was too close for you Romeo and Drooliet!"

Most of the guardians and regents, except Raven, chuckled at the remark, although the Void guardian did smirk amusingly.

"Those things are gone," Sasuke said, "is it safe?" He activated his Sharingan and looked around. Likewise, Karin, Neji, and Hinata activated their eyes as well and were looking around. Everyone else was also on guard, in case of another surprise attack.

Xidel, using her power over light, also looked around the area with caution, and saw that, hopefully for good this time, that all the Heartless were gone. Sighing with relief, she put away her shields with a flash of light however she was still tense. "It's alright, we're safe... For now."

The moment the words left her mouth, Hinata leapt onto Neji, hugging him tight, happy tears running down her face. Neji was caught off guard, causing the 2 to fall on the ground.

"Neji! You're alive!" she cried, squeezing him. Naruto, Lee, and Tenten also joined in the hug, happy to see a friend back. Though all the lovey-dovey hugging usually made Neji uncomfortable, he let them embrace him... It had been a year since the war ended after all. The 4 of them soon realized that they were making him uncomfortable, and pulled away.

Neji then looked at Hinata and Naruto, with a little bit of guilt, "Look, Hinata, Naruto... About what happened-" he was cut short when Hinata put a finger to his lip, silencing him.

She looked at him and smiled gently, "Just don't something like that again!" she whispered in his ear.

Xidel continued to look around and frowned slightly. _'What's going on, we defeated the enemy... finally! So why do I still feel their presence?'_

"Okay! Now that that's finished, my friends and I have a few questions," said Orube, gesturing to herself and the rest of the guardians and regents, "First off: What were those things that attacked us? And who are the rest of you guys" asked Orube, pointing at the shinobi.

"The black things were Heartless, beings of darkness," explained Xidel, "the blue things were unversed, a group of negative fledgling emotions. However, the unversed were supposed to have gone extinct a long time ago."

"... Soooo, in a way living zombies?" asked Irma, cocking her head.

"Pretty much," said Xidel, with a shrug.

"Alright, that explains what those weird creatures were," said Elyon, before turning to face the shinobi, "and you guys would be?"

"We're shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village," explained Sakura, "we came to investigate some suspicious activity in this area, and its a good thing we did."

"Shinobi?" asked Drake, "So... like ninja?"

Before one of the shinobi could answer, a flash of 'dark' light appeared behind them, causing everyone to cover their eyes for a few seconds. When the flash cleared, everyone gaped in horror, even Raven and Sai, because in front of them... was a black corridor!

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" shouted Kankuro, pointing at it.

Bianca sensed the darkness coming from the portal, and couldn't help but shrink away.

**_Bia? What's wrong?_** asked Matthew, looking over at his friend and getting more worried when he saw the expression on her face.

_'This feeling... It's _way_ too familiar,' _thought Xidel as she continued to look at the portal.

Out of the portal came about 24 hooded people came out of the portal and Xidel's expression changed from fear and surprise, to anger and hatred.

**_"YOU!" _**she shrieked, pointing at him, **_ "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE BEHIND THIS!" _**_'What is going on? I thought I took care of all the organization members! Oh whatever, they'll meet the exact same fate as anyone else who works for this monster!'_

"What's wrong Xidel? Do you know that guy?" asked Sakura, gripping her keyblade tighter in case he was an enemy.

"_I do,_" she replied, her tone suddenly becoming dangerous as she gripped her shields harder, "and he's not someone that should be messed with."

When Xidel said this everyone got into a fighting position, their Keyblades in hand, strangely wielding them like they have had them for years.

**_"OH, PUT THOSE STINKIN' KEYBLADES AWAY YOU RATS!" _**shouted one of them in a harsh voice, obviously a female.

**_"YOU TELL THEM GIRL!" _**shouted another female, raising her fist like she was cheering her on.

The first female then looked at the group, specifically Temari and Shikamaru. **_"YOU!"_** she said, pointing at them.

Both the sand and leaf ninja looked confused as they gripped their blades harder. "Yeah? What about us?" asked Temari, narrowing her eyes.

She removed her hood to reveal a familiar pink-haired woman to the 2 of them, "Both of you recognize me now?" she asked with a smirk.

Both of their expressions changed, along with Sasuke's, to absolute shock, "How?! You're dead! I saw Temari cut you done with my own eyes!" said Shikamaru.

"Tayuya!" growled Sasuke.

The female began to laugh before looking back at the group, "'Tayuya' huh? Close. The name's Yatuxay. Her-"

"Nobody!" said Xidel, understanding spreading on her face. She then glared back at the man in the center of the group, "So this is your plan _Master _Xehanort? Replacing your old members, huh?" she asked in a feral and mocking tone.

The man smiled before he spoke, "Ah Xidel, as sharp as always. These are indeed new members to _Organization LX." _ He then turned his attention to the 36 teens behind her, "All of which, I believe at least one of _you_ might recognize."

The teenagers, besides Raven and Sai, got confused looks on their faces. "What are talking about?" asked Chouji.

In response, the remaining 24 people removed their hoods. Many of them were indeed recognizable by Xidel, the guardians, regents, and shinobi. All of them stood in order, in what Xidel believed to be what number they were. The first 12 were the original members of Organization 13; she was relieved that Roxas and Axel weren't among them. She didn't recognize any of the other members besides Xehanort, who was a bald, elderly looking man with thin eyebrows and a silver goatee. His ears were pointed and his eyes were yellow. He had a broad hunched shoulders and a crooked back. To the others he looked like a feeble old man, but from the way that Xidel was acting they believed it would be best not to lower their guard, even around him.

The first person in the line next to Larxene was what appeared to be a young sandy blonde, longhaired man with a small beard already forming. He had green eyes and a piercing stare. The Guardians, besides Alchemy, Orube, Bianca, Raven, and the other regents besides Matthew, Caleb, Aldarn, and Drake all gave him looks of hatred. Will was almost tempted to summon the Heart of Kandrakar and transform, but something was stopping her from doing so. Before she or Elyon could say anything, however, Matthew did for them.

"Prince Phobos!" he exclaimed clenching his fists. The other guardians and regents could tell that he was struggling not transform into Shagon.

"It's not 'Phobos' anymore, like my useless somebody. My name is Osbxpho," he said sneering at them, mostly Elyon however, who was struggling to not use her powers.

The man next to him was about his age only his hair was a little darker blonde color in a long low ponytail. He had grey eyes and light skin. He was also very recognizable to the guardians, especially Caleb, since this guy could easily become a giant snake and run him off of or knock him off of cliffs. His grip on his Keyblade as he trembled with rage, as did Aldarn.

_"Lord Cedric!" _Aldarn hissed, his voice building with anger.

"Actually, it's Ricexed. But please, 'Ric' if you will," he hissed back with a malicious smile.

The 3rd man was tall, tanned, and muscular, with a hood and a black mask. His eyes were the only things visible on his face. With the exception of Ricexed, he towered above the others. His eyes were a sickly green.

"That's-" stuttered Chouji, his eyes showing fear. Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto glared at him with hatred.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the 9-nine tails jinchuuriki and the Ino-Shika-Cho squad. It's been awhile since you faced my somebody. However, me being his Nobody, Zukuxka, I won't let my guard down again." he sneered.

"At least he's dead!" said Shikamaru, narrowing his eyes and readying the Keyblade, "we stole your gold already."

"Shadow-boy... if you're here that means that Hidan was defeated, eh? Did he get caught off guard in the middle of one of his ridiculous prayers? However, seeing that his Nobody isn't among us can only mean one thing... that he's still alive."

"YEAH? LIKE WE'LL CARE WHERE HIS BODY IS ROTTING AWAY SOMEWHERE!" shouted Ino, raising a fist at the Akatsuki member.

_'These 3 must have some sort of grudge against this guy,' _thought Xidel, who then grinned, _'Perfect!' _

The 4th member was a short, black haired man with white streaks in his hair. He had snake-like features with purple snake eyes and pointed teeth. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and even Sai, who weren't very good at expressing his emotions, had faces of shock and anger on their faces.

"Orochimaru," growled the 4 of them semi-unison.

"Heh, heh, heh, I am the 'White Snake's' Nobody 'Chromoruxia'. My somebody was quite a genius, however, simply didn't have the right kind of ambitions to be as powerful as I am right now." the snake man chuckled.

Hinata and, strangely, Hay Lin, literally had to hold Naruto back so that he wouldn't charge at the Nobody blindly like he was about to. Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second, which caused Xidel to raise an eyebrow. _'Is he okay?'_ she wondered.

The 5th member was revealed to be a pale skinned man with white hair, and 2 red dots on his forehead. His identity surprised Lee and Gaara, and Taranee and Orube looked at them worryingly, knowing from their expressions that they must have fought him before.

"I am Morixakim, the nobody of the one known as Kimimaro," he said plainly. Lee muttered something under his breath, but nobody caught what he said.

The 6th member was Yatuxay who was sneering at the group.

#'s 7 & 8 were a dark grey haired with long bangs. He had turquoise lipstick and brown eyeliner, which made Cornelia and some of the boys make looks of disgust at him. His strangest and probably most horrifying feature, however, was that there was an extra head growing out of him! Kankuro and Kiba's mouths almost hit the ground when they saw him.

"I am Kaxson, the Nobody of Sakon, and this," he said pointing to the extra head, "is my twin brother Koxun, the Nobody of Ukon." What made even Raven's widen was that the extra head jerked in response and seemed to smile.

Kiba and Akamaru were trembling in fear as they recognized them. Kankuro's furrowed his eyebrows and glared.

"A 2 headed freakazoid, _I'm petrified,"_ said Raven sarcastically.

"Oh, you should be, _Gem_," a sinister voice coming from number 9. Raven's face shot in the direction, and her face turned from her usual unemotional face to face to a one of anger and hatred, she knew that voice anywhere.

_"You!"_ Raven said, her voice turning dangerous. Half of the man's face was completely black, the other half was a shiny golden mask with a single dark eye.

"Yes," he said, nodding, "I am the Nobody Laxdes. Of who you know as Slade."

**_Easy Raven!_** said Aldarn, trying to calm her down. Sai also looked at the young Azarathian with interest and worry.

_'Is she okay?' _he wondered as Raven ignored Aldarn as her rage continued to grow. Just as she was about to charge at Laxdes she felt her body start to relax against her will. Calmness was returning to her body. Glancing to her right she saw Alchemy staring at her, but she seemed to be concentrating as well.

**_Looks like you figured it out._** said Alchemy, **_Yeah, apparently I can control emotions. I did it to my mom when she was yelling at me about the last math test on accident. Raven, pull yourself together, remember what you told Will before we got here? We can't just rush in we need to observe first. _**Raven shot Alchemy a grateful look and took a deep breath to calm down before glaring back at the group of cloaked people.

The 10th member looked like a young Asian girl in her early teens. But Elyon, Matthew, Caleb, Aldarn, Drake, and the Guardians knew that that was no little girl, but really a spider shape shifter.

"I'm known as Mardixan, Nobody of Miranda, who you locked away for eternity." she said with a sneer.

As the guardians were staring with fear and anger, the shinobi and a couple of the regents looked at Mardixan with disbelief.

_'You're kidding me, right?' _asked Karin, looking at the little girl in disbelief.

_'She looks younger than me!' _thought Matsuri.

**_You're all freaked out about a little kid? _**asked Eric, glancing at Caleb, who shot him and the others a look of warning.

**_Don't be fooled by what you _****think_ you see, that's just she wants_** he explained. Aldarn, Drake, Matthew, and the other guardians nodded their heads. When Peter, Martin, Nigel, and Eric heard this, their expressions turned from disbelief to seriousness.

Member 11 was a young dark skinned man with his hair tied in a ponytail. What terrified them, however, was that the man had 6 arms. Neji's eyes widened, recognizing the man that had brought him to the very brink of death. Byakugan activated, he gritted his teeth and forced himself to not go charging at him. Cornelia glanced at him with sudden worry.

"The name's Kamoxridu, the Nobody of Kidomaru." he said, smirking at Neji.

12 was a large body structured male with an orange Mohawk. Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji all became wide eyed when they recognized him.

"You're Jirobo!" said Sasuke, pointing at him, with fire in his eyes.

The man laughed, "Close, the name's Borxjio, his Nobody."

Xidel looked at the Nobodies, then back at Xehanort, fists clenched in anger. Xehanort smiled, "Behold, my new Organization LX!" he said, gesturing to the people.

That was when Xidel simply couldn't hold back anymore, and charged at the old Keyblade wielder of darkness, her shields at the ready, "YOU SON OF A (insert glittery swear word here)! DIE!" she shouted.

"XIDEL! WAIT!" shouted Yakumo, as everyone looked in horror and awe as the young female charged at him. Before Xidel could land a blow on Xehanort, he waved his hand. "Stopga!" he said simply, and before Xidel had time to block it, she was trapped in a dark sphere-like, time prison.

Xehanort was silent for about 5 seconds as he moved Xidel to the side, then he smiled slyly, "Now, it's time to take care of the scraps that those 'children' will leave behind." he said, gesturing to the guardians and shinobi.

"'Take care of the scraps?'" thought Shikamaru, with a confused expression on his face, "what are you talking about?"

"You'll see soon enough," said Xehanort, as he suddenly and swiftly waved his hand in front of him.

**_'SSSTTTTOOOOOPPPP!" _**screamed Xidel as she was able to break her voice out of the prison.

Before the others, both guardians, shinobi, and regents, could process what was happening, a strange symbol appeared under the guardians and regents feet. It resembled a splintered, upside-down heart.

Neji saw it before the others did and, what he believed on instinct, grabbed Cornelia by the wrist and leapt into the air. Suddenly all the other 35 of the new key wielders, including Cornelia because her feet were still slightly on the ground, felt as if a 1,000 volts of electricity, and Will, Caleb, Naruto, and Sasuke knew what that felt like, shooting through their bodies. And what's more, it hurt! So much, that even Orube and Raven were screaming in pain! Thanks to Neji, Cornelia only suffered a teensy bit of the shocks, but the damage had been done.

After about 10 seconds of pain, the shinobi and guardians felt another sensation, as if their very souls were being split in half, for Cornelia it wasn't as intense, but she still felt it. Then, from each of the guardians and shinobi, besides Neji, seemed to see another person spring out of them and land in front of them.

When all of 35 of the people had sprung out, the symbol disappeared, and all the guardians and shinobi collapsed, some of them still groaning in pain before losing consciousness. Neji landed gently on the ground with Cornelia in his arms, helping her stand steady enough on the ground.

Xidel, having broken out of the prison, finally, ran over to Neji and Cornelia and stood by them. Seeing that both of them looked all right enough to fight, she then turned around and saw that some of the guardians, regents, and shinobi were turning darkish.

Xidel was about to shout at Xehanort for what he just did when she spotted flashing lights in the sky. 36 balls of light came speeding to the ground like shooting stars and one of them landed in each of the shinobi, guardians, and regents, making the color return to their character. 2 flew into Neji and Cornelia as well, but neither of them noticed it. When the lights went into them, all their Keyblades started to glow a goldish color.

"Interesting... I didn't expect _their_ hearts to choose _them_, especially that Uchiha brat." Xehanort said, stroking his goatee.

"It seems we have no choice," muttered Xidel, summoning her 2 shields. She glanced at Neji and Cornelia, "You 2 good enough to fight?" she asked.

Both of them nodded their heads. Cornelia handed "Key to Destiny" to Neji, who took without question. "You're going to need it." she said, and he nodded his head, and held the Keyblade inverse style like Cornelia.

"All right you 2, let's - huh?" said Xidel as something fluttered onto her nose. Taking it off her nose she saw it was a black feather. _'Feathers?'_

She then glanced up at the sky and saw that even though it was dark out, it was the middle of the night after all; the black feathers falling from the sky were visible in the sky. She wasn't the only one who noticed this though. Both Neji and Cornelia saw it as well. The shocked looks on Naruto and Sasuke's faces proved it. The feathers soon turned into a giant flock of crows that started to attack the organization.

"GAH!" said Demyx as he was waving his guitar around, trying to bat some of the crows that were cawing at them.

"What's this? Did you really think you could defeat us with a flock of crows? WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" shouted Vexen swinging his shield in the same manner that Demyx was. The only thing was, the more crows they took down, the more seemed to sprout from the original. Xigbar proved this when he shot some down with his arrow guns.

"Would you like a clear answer to your question?" said a monotonous voice above them. Xidel, Cornelia, and Neji lifted their heads upward, where the voice came from. To their surprise, a light blue fold had opened above them. Cornelia and the conscious guardians and regents recognized it immediately. Out of it a dark figure flew out it, wielding and black and dark goldish Keyblade and wearing a mostly black and greyish armor and had a black mask on that covered his entire head. He landed gracefully in front of them.

"Who are you?! Answer me!" said Xidel in a demanding voice.

The figure didn't answer at first, and then he turned his head slightly in her direction and said, "Let's say... that I'm a friend." He reached up and took off his mask, showing his face and his hair tumbled down.

"Now then, shall we?" Itachi Uchiha asked, holding his Keyblade over his head the way Riku did in battle position.

"Well, if you're going to do that," said a familiar voice to Xidel, "you're going to need some help!" Suddenly a corridor of light opened in front of the 4 surprising all of them. 9 other people, some that Xidel recognized jumped out. One of them, a spiked red-haired, green-eyed who was wearing a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, and tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers and black socks. The pockets of his jacket were a much darker shade of orange than the rest of it. He was also wearing a yellow and brown keffiyeh around his neck. The pattern of this keffiyeh changed abruptly near Lea's neck, from stripes to a very organized checkerboard pattern. The keffiyeh was also frayed slightly. The young man looking playfully at Xidel. She'd recognize him anywhere!

"Axel?" she asked the young man, not knowing that everyone behind her was still standing in shock and confusion.

"Axel?" said the young man, "Please, the name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

_'Lea...'_ Xidel blinked, _'Of course! Lea is Axel's somebody!' _

"Lea! Wait up!" called another voice from the portal. Out of it came another young man with silver hair and blue-eyes. He had on a sleeveless yellow and cream colored vest on with a zipper. He also had purplish jeans and white sneakers with black straps and a black belt.

Xidel's eyes lit up. "Riku!" she cried, recognizing one of her best friends.

"I'm here too Xidel!" said another voice, as another boy stood next to her as the corridor closed. He had spiky brunette hair along with blue eyes. He had a black hoodie, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt was a navy blue with a red patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, were colored black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps crisscrossed around his pants, which were held together with a black belt. The pants featured red pockets with a black cross over them. His gloves were colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also had large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. His crown pendant was present on this attire.

"Sora!" Xidel said, seeing the young keyblade wielder.

"We brought some back up too!" Sora said, gesturing to the other 6 people.

"Thanks for buying time." said an older male who looked about in his late teens or early 20s. He had brown hair that reached to the base of his neck in the back and it was styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that framed his face. He had two intersecting straps over his chest, which dropped much lower down and almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders. He had a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. His pants had a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he had hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which were undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. He was wearing a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored.

The woman standing next to him had blue eyes, but her hair was also blue and shorter. She had a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She had an odd silver badge similar to badges also worn by the older male and another blonde boy that Xidel didn't recognize, though the older one's was gold. On her arms were white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also had a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She had, what appeared to be, black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also had two strips of blue cloth that draped over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she had pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

One of the younger girls had dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead. She sported a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appeared to be just decorative) as well as a white halter-top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also had three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a notebook shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers.

_'Kairi!' _thought Xidel, staring at the young princess of heart, looking confident with her Keyblade in hand.

The other female had a black hair, about as long as Kairi's. She also had Kairi's face. She was wearing a hoodless and sleeveless version of the Organization cloak that only went about halfway to her upper knees, a belt with a key symbol, black and white checkered gloves that went halfway up to her elbows. Under the lower part of her cloak were white stockings on her legs, which reached to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs, and on her feet were a pair of white shoes.

The male next to her had bright blue eyes and golden blond hair. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. The legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wore a wristband with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

_'Roxas? What's he doing here? _How_ is he here?' _thought Xidel.

The final boy had an uncanny resemblance to Roxas, bearing identical facial features. Further highlighting this resemblance was his outfit, which is strikingly similar to Roxas's clothes. He had a jacket that resembled a fusion of Roxas's jacket (white on the right side) and Sora's jacket (black on the left side), also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket was red and pleated, again, similar to the collar on Roxas's own jacket. Underneath this, he had what appeared to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He had a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appeared to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. His pants were also similar to the pants Roxas wore, though his ballooned outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs. The pants were colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also had an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that is, once again, strikingly similar to Roxas's, but with white edges as opposed to Roxas's black-edged wristband. Like the blue-haired female, he had two crisscrossing straps on his chest, on which he had a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots were rather odd, as they resembled an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.

The boy's gaze suddenly focused on Xidel, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Hao?" he asked with a look of shock and disbelief. When the older male and the blue-haired woman heard what Ventus said they shot their heads toward Xidel. _'Deli?' _they both thought looking at the Nobody. Acting as if she didn't hear him Xidel snapped out of her shocked state and tried to charge at Xehanort again.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" she screams, pushing Sora and Riku aside, who stumbled over and fell on their butts, and rushed at Xehanort with all her fury. Before she could even scratch the 'old man' however, a pillar of light knocked her backward.

"XIDEL! STOP!" said a squeaky mouse-like voice. When the light cleared, standing in front of them was an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail. His outfit consisted of a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket was black, while the bottom half was red, and there were two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants were red and sported a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also had a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially covers the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. He also had very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe.

"King Mickey!" all of the 10 of the friends cried with Itachi. Cornelia however gave a look of disbelief and confusion and Neji just looked at the mouse with a look that said: "Really?"

"Your highness!" said the blue-haired female, "we didn't know you were coming!"

"Master Yen Sid sent me right after you and your friends left, Aqua." the mouse explained as he summoned his Keyblade which looked like a normal golden skeleton key with a red rain guard, a silver and black handle, "and its a good thing he did!" Mickey turned around to face the new organization members, who the 11 friends, besides and Itachi, Xidel, suddenly realized were in front of them. With looks of determination and anger they all summoned their Keyblades.

"Terra, Aqua, Ven, Xion, Roxas, Lea, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xidel, Itachi!" the mouse said after they summoned their Keyblades and got into battle position.

Terra's Keyblade was called: "Earthshaker". It had a textured, dark brown color, with brass edges. The teeth were made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard was an off-blue color, and seems to be crafted from two Omega insignias (Ω). The pommel was a dark blue cone. The Keychain token was a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating.

Aqua's Keyblade was called: "Rainfell". It was thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. There was a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the Keyblade is roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond is absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. Four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the Keyblade's head form the teeth. The handle is smooth and black. The guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the Keyblade. The Keychain links and its token are all made up of water droplets.

Ventus's Keyblade was called: "Wayward Wind". It was a peculiar Keyblade, for it was designed to easily be wielded in reverse. The black handle was offset from the Keyblade as opposed to being aligned with it, and the guard was equally misaligned. The guard was a dull gold color and joined with the shaft of the Keyblade to fully enclose the handle. The shaft was grey, thin, and had a very slight curve outward. There were three thin, dull gold lines that decorated the middle of the shaft. Two short bars connected the main blade to the teeth. The teeth were grey like the blade and have a wing-like shape. Five curved bars that decreased in size the lower they were on the Keyblade comprised them. The Keychain token was a green gem with two silver feathers spiraling around it.

Roxas's Keyblade was called: "Oathkeeper". It's shaft displayed two hearts, and its handle had two angel wings. The teeth were fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光). Its Keychain token was Kairi's Wayfinder, a star sewn together from Thalassa Shells.

Xion's Keyblade was called: "Oblivion". It was black and has a longer than the others. The hilt guard was comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth were in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). The Keychain's token was a black version of Sora's crown necklace. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. The diamond in its hilt also resembles the diamond in the original logo of Hollow Bastion.

Lea's Keyblade: "Eternal Flame". Its guard resembled his signature Chakrams, the Eternal Flames, as well as the Bond of Flame Keyblade, with a straight hilt rather than a cross-shaped handle. The blade and teeth appeared as a translucent streak of yellow-orange flame, resembling that of the Frolic Flame; the teeth opened like a hook rather than a closed loop.

Sora's Keyblade was called: "Kingdom Key". It depicted as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade were silver, the rain guard was blue, and the guard was bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade formed the outline of a crown, which matched the crown charm Sora was wearing.

Riku's Keyblade was called: "Way to Dawn". The wing that formed the teeth was now straight, and the Keyblade's guard was composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing, similar to the guards of Xion and Roxas's key chains, respectively. Also, a dark angelic wing has been added to the top of the original blade of the Soul Eater to act as the teeth of the key. Its token was the Heartless Emblem, but without the spiked bars crossing it.

Finally, Kairi's Keyblade was called: "Destiny's Embrace". It was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt was formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other was formed into a beige vine of sand that wrapped around the shaft, which was colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connected to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which formed the teeth of the Keyblade. A red silken keychain connected the hilt to the Paopu Fruit token.

"Master Xehanort!" growled Ventus, holding his Keyblade in the inverted position.

"Master! Whatever you're up to, we'll stop you! Just like we did in the 2nd Keyblade war!" said Xion.

"Yeah!" said Lea, "like I said before, you had your perfect little script, but you kind of forgot to right the sequel. So how about we see what happens now, huh?"

**_"NOW YOU'RE TALKING LEA! NOW LET ME AT HIM!" _**screamed Xidel, as she tried to race at Xehanort again. Unfortunately for her, Itachi, Terra, and Aqua stopped her with a 'bind' spell, causing her to face plant on the ground.

"I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you, little girl." Osbxpho hissed.

_"I'm not little!' _Xidel hissed back, struggling against the spell.

"Xehanort! We'll only ask you once!" declared Mickey, pointing his Keyblade at him, "What are you doing here and what are you up to?"

"Why don't you take a look? Behold... Organization LX!" Xehanort asked, as he gestured to the 58 Nobodies behind him. They immediately recognized the old Organization members. That was all they needed to understand.

"60? I count 59." said Riku after taking a minute to count all of them.

Xehanort smirked, "The finally member shall join us shortly." He then glanced at Neji, who was the only one who hadn't been extracted. Xidel realized what he meant. They all may have seen Neji's Heartless... but what about _his_ Nobody?

Now they all looked about ready to take him down just as much as Xidel, Neji, Cornelia, and Itachi wanted to, mostly for this man doing harm to his little brother, though he hid it well. Even Aqua, who was probably the most calm and collected out of all of them, was trembling and gritting her teeth.

Mickey was the first to understand, "I see, an army of people's Nobodies! But... if you took the Nobodies then...!" Mickey spun back around to look at the young guardians and shinobi, fearing that they had turned into Heartless, but was relieved to see that they were all still intact. But besides Cornelia and Neji, they were all drifting unconsciousness.

"Indeed, by taking the Nobodies, I had also hoped to make powerful Heartless as well. But it seems that I underestimated just how strong their hearts are." Xehanort admitted.

"You'll regret you did it!" shouted Terra, getting into his battle stance with everyone else, "You pretty much did the exact same thing that you did to Ventus! So let's go right now!" At his statement, a cat-like grin spread across Xidel's face.

_'Finally! Somebody who's being reasonable!' _she thought sarcastically.

What Xehanort did next surprised them and only left them with more questions. "As tempting as an all out battle may be, I came to fulfill one thing, and seeing that I have accomplished it, I will be taking my leave."

"So you're just going to run away again like a scaredy cat?" asked Kairi, who had spoken for the first time since they arrived.

"For now, yes, but let us meet again in the destined place." he replied as he opened a portal of darkness and walked through it, the organization and Nobodies following.

Neji and Cornelia then saw a Nobody with long black hair tied in a ponytail with blue eyes and she stopped before going through, turned around and pointed at Neji.

"Don't worry, we'll find you soon enough... Jinxe." she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Neji was confused and shot back, "THE NAME'S NEJI!" he shouted. It did no effect, for the girl only blew him a kiss, winked and disappeared into the corridor as it closed.

"Darn you Xehanort!" muttered Terra, as he and the others, with King Mickey de-summoned their Keyblades and went to examine the shinobi and guardians.

"They're all unconscious!" replied Xion, as she was kneeling next to Hinata, cradling her head.

"They must have lost it when they all left!" concluded Roxas, kneeling by Naruto.

"What do you think your majesty?" asked Terra, who, along with Itachi, was examining Sasuke.

After about 10 seconds of silence, Mickey answered, but the answer sent chills down their spines and only proved to confuse Cornelia and Neji even more, "It could be what Master Yen Sid and I have feared more than anything... this could be the start of the 3rd Great Keyblade War as we know it!"

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_(12 hours later)_

"COME ON, JINXE, KEEP UP!" shouted a young boy racing down the street of Heatherfield by the school with 2 other boys.

"You 2 understand that this is ridiculous, why do we always have to race to school?" Jinxe replied, as he ran up next to the first boy scowling.

"Huh! Because it's fun, invigorating, and it's boring to walk!" said the second boy, grinning.

"Whatever." Jinxe replied, rolling his eyes as they reached the gate to Sheffield Institute.

"Hi Jinxe!" waved Courtney and Bess Grumper. Ever since Jinxe had started at Sheffield, which was about a month ago, the twins had always been trying to grab his attention. Probably ask him to be their boyfriend or something, which he'd already been asked several times, by several different girls. So far, he had declined each request.

Nobody could really blame them, though. Jinxe was a handsome young man, with white hair, that he liked to keep up Japanese style with a plastic black arrow in it to keep it up. He also had black eyes. His most intimidating feature, however, was a giant scar across his left eye. People would ask how he got it, but he always answered the same thing: "I don't remember... It must have happened a long time ago."

To save him from anymore googly eyes of girls the bell rang. Jinxe would usually rush right in to get to 1st period history with Mr. Collins, but today he didn't... He just stood there and looked around the courtyard. The 2 boys he had 'raced' to school with, named Carlos and Davis turned back and looked at him confused.

"Come on Jinxe! We're going to be late for class!" said Carlos, looking at Jinxe with concern. Even though he was the most enthusiastic, and perhaps idiotic, he was the most caring for his friends.

"There's... something I need to do," Jinxe said, before turning to the left, walking in the direction of the school's ally, "you go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"O-okay," said Davis, raising an eyebrow, before turning back to the door, dragging Carlos behind him.

Once they were out of Jinxe sight, he bolted for the side of the building.

_'What was that presence I sensed? Nagukayb!' _he thought, as veins from his face extended to his eyes. He didn't know how he was able to do this it just came naturally. He never told any of his friends of his ability, for fear of being branded a 'freak'.

Jinxe scanned the ally for anything suspicious. When he was about to turn his eyes 'off' he saw something, or someone, move into the shadows. He bolted after him. He stayed in pursuit until he was led to a deep tree-covered area. The figure stopped and faced Jinxe.

"Who are you? And what were you doing on school property?" he asked, getting into a battle position, which, like his eyes, came naturally to him.

"You seek answers... Don't you?" asked the figure in a female voice.

Jinxe blinked in confusion, "What? What do you mean?" The female removed the hood to her black cloak to reveal a black-haired, blue-eyed young woman who, at first, Jinxe didn't recognize. But getting a closer look at her face his eyes widened.

"You're Cornelia Hale... You're in my History class!" he said, pointing at her, "Wh-what happened to your hair?"

'Cornelia' only giggled, "Oh... You're so cute when you're confused like that!" Then her expression changed to seriousness, "And it's not 'Cornelia'... the name's Nacxoriel thank you very much!"

Jinxe raised an eyebrow and frowned, "If you're... not Cornelia then... who... or what are you?"

Nacxoriel rolled her eyes, "Look, I already told you my name, and I am not going to repeat it! As for 'what' I am? Well..." Nacxoriel took out a compact mirror, looked at it, then scowled at it before closing it in disgust, "let's say that I'm... I'm what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there ever was... just like you."

She flicked the compact mirror to Jinxe, who caught it in his right hand, without even looking. He stared at the compact in his hand and shot Nacxoriel a confused and slightly irritated look.

"Well go on. See for yourself!" she instructed, folding her arms.

Jinxe had a rush of emotions hit him all at once. Half of him wanted to retaliate and shout that this girl didn't know what the heck she was talking about, he knew who he was! However, the other part of him was curious, and slightly afraid, of what he would see in the compact. Jinxe shook his head and opened it. _'There's a possibility that this is all a prank as well.'_ he reassured himself. However, the reflection he saw in the mirror would beg to differ. When he looked in the mirror he saw himself: a young, dark-eyed, white-haired young man with a scar on his left eye, but then... he didn't. The figure in the mirror then morphed into someone completely different. Instead of what he thought he would see the entire time, he saw a long, dark brown-haired young man with lavender eyes that suddenly turned a white color with veins coming from his face.

"You see?" asked Nacxoriel, who appeared right beside him suddenly, making him jump slightly. Her reflection also shifted to form the blonde-haired girl in his History class that he already knew.

"To them," she explained pointing in the mirror, "Neither of us exist. And do you want to know something?" she asked, leaning closer to his ear, "we never will!" she whispered. This statement him drop the mirror, shattering it to the ground.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" he shouted as he lashed out at Nacxoriel. She jumped away with surprising speed and summoned a magical pink ribbon in one hand. The ribbon grabbed Jinxe by the wrist and slammed him into a tree, causing him to cough up blood. The ribbon unwrapped and returned to its master, where she then de-summoned it in a flash of green light mixed with tree leaves. Jinxe managed to sit up and glared at Nacxoriel who only smiled evilly.

"Now, now, no need for violence. And like it or not, that is the truth." she scolded, as she walked closer to him.

"What do you want?" he spat, still glaring at her.

"Oh, nothing really," she hummed, "I'm just here to make you an offer. We can give you answers. Give you a reason to live you know."

"...We?" asked Jinxe now more confused than angry.

"Oh, come on!" she complained, "Did you really think that the 2 of us are the only ones out there? No! There are many more. Some might not be as complex as we are but we're all the same."

"Give me... a reason to live?" he asked.

"Yep! You've got it!"

Jinxe looked at the ground, as if he were thinking of this offer. His head then shot up, "Get out of here! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted.

Surprisingly, Nacxoriel didn't seem offended, but simply shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave, "Suit yourself..." she said, pouting, "It was only a suggestion." A corridor of darkness opened about 10 feet in front of her and she walked toward it. She walked over the shattered compact mirror and with her foot, kicked a shard of it at Jinxe. It landed face up in front of him. He picked it up cautiously and looked at his reflection again. It changed from his face to the brunette's. He glanced from the mirror and Nacxoriel several times.

"Wait!" he cried, standing up.

"Yeeesss?" Nacxoriel asked batting her eyes at him.

"...Take me with you." he said. She nodded and both of them disappeared into the darkness.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

(This nobody belongs to Jadeookami check her stuff out!)


End file.
